Camping for Love
by infamous-poohead
Summary: - Complete- Midori never got close to Niou, until now. They are both forced to share a cabin on a school trip. Will Niou's tricking lead to new emotions between the two? NiouxOC
1. Camping Trip News

**Aishmish:** Hey! Well... this is my first Niou story... sooo enjoy :) This chapter is probably going to be the shortest, it's just an introduction.

* * *

**~Midori's POV~**

The class was roaring with excitement, as everyone waited for their teacher to come in the class, and give them their roommates for camping, it was the end of the year field trip. Everyone, but Midori Kuran. She never liked camping, She didn't HATE it... but as far as it goes, she was never really a big fan.

"Okay class! Settle down, and get in yo-" the teacher was cut off when a silver- haired trickster came through the door.

"Woke up late... but continue." Niou tried to slip by without getting detention. Again. Midori sighed to herself.

The teacher rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, I will now assign you're roommates."

She was half-way trough, now it was Midori's turn. "Midori Kuran and Niou Masaharu, you two will be roommates." Her eyes widened! _NIOU! NIOU MASAHARU!? He'd probably put a snake in my bed, or a whoopee cushion or something!_

"Miss! I CANNO-"

"We're definitely looking forward to getting to know each other." Niou cut in coolly, and gave her a wink. The teacher smiled, while she slumped back to her desk, and hit her head on it for the rest of class. _Why, why why!?_

* * *

"I don't know why you're so upset about this, I think you and Niou could definitely work this out." Midori's best friend, Naome, was trying to cheer her up as usual.

"Give me a break Naome-chan! I can't bunk with HIM!" She shot a finger towards Niou, who was picking up his books for dismissal. Apparently they didn't have tennis today. Midori turned around to face her. "If he finds out I don't like camping, he'll just make it harder for me!" Naome sighed, but gave an encouraging smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked. Naome shook her head and ran off, leaving Midori confused, but she brushed it off. She turned around, only to have her body impact with someone else's.

"Surprise." Niou said as she jerked back._ So she thinks I'm going to make this harder for her eh..._

"N-Niou! ...Umm... you didn't... hear anything, did you?" she asked weakly. He decided he wouldn't tell her, only because it would be much more fun to scare her on the actual trip.

"Hear...what?" Niou put on a fake questioned look.

Midori sighed. "Oh uh, never mind." She blushed away. It was kind of... cute. Kind of.

"Are you blushing?" Niou inched closer, smirking. He never thought teasing someone like her could be so much fun.

"Wha!? Pft, no!" she said stubbornly, and walked away before she could do anymore damage to herself. Niou smirked. Rooming with her would be fun.

* * *

**Aishmish:** And there we go :)


	2. Cabin 12 and a half?

**Aishmish:** Hey again! I posted up the second chapter...which is kinda obvious since if it wasn't....you wouldn't be reading this.

**Niou: **I wouldn't be reading this either way x].

**Aishmish: **I'M THE WRITER! FOR ALL YOU KNOW I CAN MAKE YOU WEAR A SAILOR MOON COSTUME AND THEN GET EATEN UP BY A FRIDGE!!

**Niou:** ... o.o"...how... psycho- pathically related (is that even a word!?).

**Aishmish:** I thought so... anyways....enjoy ^__^"...

**

* * *

**

**~1 week later (aka the trip.)~**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring..._

"Ugh!" Midori slapped her alarm clock restlessly as she got to meet her doom. The day of the field trip. She got up from her bed before her dad had to do it for her. She went the washroom, brushed her teeth and came down for breakfast.

"Hey. Are you excited about the fi-" her dad started.

"Please! Don't remind me! Niou-kun is there for that already." Midori rolled her eyes when she got to 'Niou-kun'.

"... Who's this Niou? Should I know about him?" her dad asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes.

"EW! DAD! It's not like that! HONESTLY!" she said in a disgusted way. That was the last thing she'd ever want to think about. She looked at the clock on the wall. 7:45.

"Well, I better be going. Wish me luck." She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before heading off with her bags.

"Is everybody here?" the teacher asked as we entered the bus. Midori didn't want to say anything, but yes. Someone WAS away, and it was the same person who's ALWAYS away. _Maybe he got sick and can't come, so I have to room with someone else... someone better..._ Midori smiled at the thought, but before it could get too far, Niou came running in.

"I'm here puri~..." he panted as he made his way across the aisle. Before Midori had the chance to do anything, even breathe, he plopped down next to her and gave her a short sly smile. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window as the bus was moving.

* * *

**~3 hour later (A/N: Long trip I know!)~**

Midori sighed. _Only half an hour left....you can do it._ She thought, but didn't believe. Suddenly, she felt something lightly drop to her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Niou's head resting on it. He was sleeping. She wanted to wake him up, and tell him that she was tired too, but his face looked so still and serene... for once. She gave a little grin and watched him for a few more seconds.

"SURPRISE!" Niou suddenly screamed in front of Midori's face, causing her to scream loudly. He burst out laughing. Midori, on the other hand, looked like a cross over between an angry bear, and like she had just smelled dog crap (A/N: xD try to imagine that!).

"Oh my god!" she blushed and looked outside the window, her red little chin resting on her palm.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be so mad, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Niou pouted and stroked her hair.

"Get away from me!" she jerked closer to the window, causing her hair to slip out of Niou's hands. She wasn't going to give into his little puppy-dog-pout. She heard him snicker, getting her angrier. She turned to him, only to find out he was looking at her the whole time.

"Yes." He said in a fake polite tone. He had her completely wrapped around his finger. She just glared and turned around stubbornly, not wanting anything to do with him.

Half an hour had finally passed, and the students were off the bus. The teacher had told everyone to go to their assigned cabins with their roomies, and stay there for the rest of the day, since it was already 6:00 pm.

"Oi, where's cabin 12...AND A HALF!?" Niou gave a completely confused look. Midori looked at the paper. It indeed said 12 and a half. They both looked at each other, then the paper, then each other again. They went searching for this so-called cabin number, and soon enough, they read a cabin that said "Cabin 12 and a half."

"Oh wow." Midori said, confused as she and her roomy went into the cabin. _Thank Kami there are two beds..._ she sighed to herself. Niou quickly took over the one closest to the remote, which was expected. Midori rolled her eyes and got the other bed, and lay down on her back. Maybe she could finally sleep for a while. _Finally, some r..._ but before she could finish herself, she had already drifted off.

* * *

**~The next day~**

Midori's vision was all blurry but soon enough, she could see clearly.

"Rise and shine sweetie." Something whispered in her voice. She screamed and started kicking and trying to get whatever was on her off. The person on her pinned her hands down, and only then did she completely see Niou smirking devilishly at her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Midori screamed, oblivious to the fact that she was still pinned down. She was too angry to notice.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? You're kicking and screaming like you're being dragged down and raped by some psycho!" Niou smirked.

"I may have not been raped by one, although I am being pinned by one! Now get off!" she retorted, kicking Niou off her. "Freak." She mumbled softly as she went into the washroom to change. When she came out Niou wasn't in the room. She figured he had gone for breakfast.

* * *

**~Cafeteria~**

"So, how's rooming with Niou-kun?" Naome asked. She didn't know the half of it.

"He won't leave me alone! We haven't even started the campy-like stuff, and he's already driving me insane." Midori whined, while finishing off her eggs.

"Attention class. Now that everyone's done, let's start off with some canoeing. There's enough for 4 per boat." The teacher explained. Fortunately, for Midori, the students didn't have to be with our roommates for this activity.

_Maybe this'll be a better day..._

_

* * *

_

**Aishmish:** And there you have it! Find out how canoeing goes in the next chapter. R&R please x3...JA!


	3. The Bet

**Aishmish:** OK! I'm veryyy veryy sorry that I got lazy and didn't update for so long. Please don't hate meh *puppy dog eyes*. ...Anyways... On with it :D!!

* * *

**~Outside~**

"HURRY UP NAOME!!" Midori screamed as she fastened her life jacket. She was looking forward to a Niou free activity.

"Oi! Wait up!!" Naome screamed as she ran as fast as she could to the canoe. Naome could tell she was waiting for a Niou-free day. By the time Naome had reached the canoe, Midori had already strapped on her life jacket, and was ready push it into the water.

"NAOME! GOD YOU'RE SO SLOW SOMETIMES!" She gave a heartily laugh as her friend shot glares at her. "Come on, you know I'm just messing with ya!" She wrapped her arm around Naome, obviously very excited about this activity.

"Yeah yeah," Naome rolled her eyes and smirked before continuing. "I just didn't think you'd be this hyped up!" She said, as the two friends made their way to the canoe.

Midori immediately got into the canoe as soon as it collided with water. Naome gave a sigh and climbed in a much more calm way. They started paddling when they heard a couple girls shrieking and giggling while others screamed. The two girls turned to see what the noise was about.

"OH MY GOSH!" One of the girls cried out as her canoe was being tipped over by some of the guys. Once it had been tipped, they started laughing and going on to other victims, earning almost all the attention from the girls. ALMOST.

"Hey Midori... you don't think they're going to tip our canoe, are they?" She asked unsurely. A part of her sounded like she wanted the guys to notice them.

"Psh. I highly doubt it..." She trailed off, although she doubted her answer. "Let's just get away from the sce- WHAO!!" She screamed as something collided with her body, knocking her off the canoe. She quickly took her face out from water, her hair sticking to her face. But she didn't see the canoe tipped over, and Naome wasn't the least bit wet.

"OH MAN! YOU SHUDA SEEN YOUR FACE!! THAT WAS PURE ART!" She heard someone laugh insanely behind her. The one and only Niou was pointing a finger at her, while his other hand clutched onto his side. A wave of anger and embarrassment swept pass her, until she felt something bring her closer to Niou. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her wet body into his. She started blushing madly as he stroked her back and gave her his flirtacious smile.

"W- what do you think you're doing!?" Midori tried pulling away, but he kept his position. It was obvious to the both of them that Midori wasn't going anywhere.

"Whoa!" "GO NIOU!" "Looks like Niou got lucky today!" Midori turned her head to a bunch of guys whistling and shouting remarks of her and Niou, and when she turned to see Niou smirking, that just pissed her off even more.

"LET ME GO, YOU JERK!" She screamed. The blush was still on her face, but none the less, she was pissed. She gave herself one big push from his grasp, and she was free. She quickly swam back up to the surface, not wanting to see anybody, and walked off to her cabin, leaving Naome alone in the canoe. She sighed.

"Niou- kun?" She started off.

"Hmm..."

"From how much I know Midori... she's probably gonna hate you for the rest of her life." She stated quite bluntly. That just earned a smirk from Niou.

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

**~Cabin 12... and a half~**

"Stupid Niou... stupid camp..." Midori went on mumbling about all things stupid as she lay on her back, dreading the moment that had happened a few minutes ago. It's true, she was mad at Niou, but she was more disappointed with herself.

_Damn it, Midori! Why the hell did you blush? He probably thinks you have some weird crush on him now. Why couldn't you keep your guard up? He's a friggen trickster for god sake, and you couldn't see that coming? Stupid stupid STUPID!_

Midori mentally hit herself for being so oblivious. Without warning, the door knob opened and she gazed at her roomie. _Great..._

Mental slap.

"Hey," He replied like nothing had happened. She ignored him and took the remote, turning it on. "Y'know it was just a joke right? It's not like I actually like you in that way." He said simply, but he didn't realize that the way he had said it hit her like a bullet.

"Good..." She replied. But her chest was all tight, and something in her felt as if it had exploded. "It's not like I wanted you to..." Lie. That's when Niou realized you to it to personally.

"Look... I didn't mean it like that..." Niou suddenly said, and for once, he was out of words. _What the hell? Why can't I say anything? And what did I mean by "I didn't mean it like that?" OFCOURSE I DID! Cause if I didn't I'd like her... and I can't like HER!_ He sighed. Too bad he knew that he already did.

_**Knock Knock**_

"I'll get it." Midori ran to the door, thanking god for some distraction. She opened the door to face a boy from her class.

"Hey Midori... I came to see if Niou wanted to come swim again... unless he's busy with something else." He gave a sly smirk. Niou rolled his eyes, while Midori got another unpleasent feeling. She could've let this event slide if it hadn't been in public where everybody had seen what had happened, and besides... Niou and HER? He could never fall for someone like her

"Get this straight. Me and him are NOT involved in ANYTHING. And who'd fall for someone like him anyways?" She said.

"Uh hello! Right here! And I've been on more dates than you could imagine about!" Niou retorted.

"Yea right. I bet you couldn't get one girl here to go on a date with you!" Midori murmured, but Niou heard. He smirked.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He taunted.

"No point. I'd win either way."

"Oh really? I bet I can get the PRETTIEST girl in this class to go on a date with me." Midori laughed and turned around, forgetting about the boy in front of her.

"Uh huh okay then!" She rolled her eyes.

"If I win, you owe me lunch, and trust me. My appetite has got no end." He smirked.

"Fine. But if I win, you have to stop all your lame pranks on me, and you owe me lunch." She said with fire burning strongly in her eyes.

"Deal." He went to shake her hand. She shook it quickly and the room stayed silent for a couple of seconds, till the boy broke the silence.

"Wow that was intense... so are you coming?"

* * *

**Aishmish:** AND THAT'S IT! I'M REAL SORRY BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE QUITE DELAYED AGAIN CAUSE I'M GOING ON A VACATION 4 A WHILE. SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING TO SOON. D: ...


	4. Counter bet

**Aishmish:** I'm back! Sorry for the delay... Ok so yea... here's the 4th chappy...

* * *

**~Morning~**

_**Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ri-...**_

"Ugh." Midori yelled as she shut her alarm clock off. She needed to remind herself why she even bothered to GET an alarm clock. It was worse than her old one. She mentally slapped herself. She noticed she had been doing that ever since she got here, well ever since she had met Niou to be more exact. But for some reason, she didn't want it to stop. No matter how bad Niou's pranks have gone, she's always been interested into what would happen next. She turned around to her other side, only to be greeted my Niou's warm sadistic smile **(A/N: Oxymoron much? Teehee)**. She let out a big sigh and waited for Niou to say something that would most definitely piss her off. _3... 2... 1._

"Mornin' babe." _Right on cue._ Midori thought. He flashed a smile to her as his flirting antics started. Midori glared, but softened her gaze, since her eyes weren't that sharp in the morning.

"Shouldn't you be practicing pick up lines or something? You do after all have a bet to warm up for. Aren't you going to at least try?" Midori teased, but all she got from Niou was a smirk. Then again, she couldn't really expect more from him, no one really could.

"Don't worry, I don't need to practice. I've already got a couple of my fan girls in this class, and any other, well they'll be wrapped around my finger in less than 2 minutes." He said extremely calmly. He had an amused face as he turned to look at the ceiling, his hand pressed behind his back. Midori's eyes settled on his chest. It was very muscular, and Midori couldn't help but look in awe. Niou caught sight of it, sat up, and winked before reaching for the remote. She rolled her eyes, as if she didn't know why he winked at her, and averted her attention to the T.V. It was only 6: 38 am, so they had some time before breakfast.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Midori said as she got up from her bed.

"Can I watch?" Midori threw a pillow at Niou's face. Niou chuckled. "Fine, ruin my fun." He pouted. Midori rolled her eyes, but entered the washroom. She locked it just in case Niou was going to do something stupid. She turned on the warm water, smiling at the comfort. Niou knocked on the door.

"What?" She had just started.

"Are you done yet?" Niou whined. She grunted. She threw a shampoo bottle at the door. "Whoa, no need to get all mad!" Niou smirked. He heard her curse at him, throwing another bottle at the door. He chuckled. "Oh you're such an angelic human. I only wish I could be as serene and thoughtful as you." He batted his eyes, pretending to be her biggest fan.

"Will you just shut up and let me shower?" She screamed.

"I am. Only _you_ can stop yourself from taking a shower, because _you_ are the shower...er... of your life," he said, imitating an old wise guy. Midori paused.

"Shower...er," she smirked. "That's all you got?" She was finished her shower, and quickly changed her clothes, before he could ruin her day anymore. She opened the door, immediately greeted by Niou's bare chest. He was smirking, dangerously close. A pink hue covered her face, and she quickly shoved him out of the way, proceeding to her bed.

"Am I crazy, or was that a blush on your face?" He smirked, coming slightly closer. Midori turned away. She gave him too much to tease her about. She took a deep breath, forcing her blush to vanish.

"Yes," she paused. "You are crazy," and with that, she swiftly walked pass. Niou smirked. It amazed him how her personality could change in a swift second. He heard the door close, and looked at the alarm clock. _6: 50._ He sighed.

"Might as well get something to eat." He quickly put on pair of new clothes and headed off to eat.

* * *

**~Cafeteria~**

The cafeteria was rushing with hungry kids as they got their meals. Midori went to sit with Naome, while Niou was with his friends. Midori turned to where Niou was, laughing with his friends, and checking out every other girl that walked pass them. Midori rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. There was no way he would get a date with the _prettiest_ girl in the class. She slowly chewed her food, and looked up to see her friend grinning at her. She swallowed her food in one gulp.

"Yes?" She took another bite of her eggs.

"You like Niou- kun don't you?"

"WHAF?!" She chocked, spitting half of her food out. Some of the kids saw her, and chuckled. Others started imitating her. She turned around to make sure Niou hadn't seen, but he caught on. He smirked and got a pen and paper, quickly squiggled something on it and tossed it to Midori.

"_Attractive."_ Was written on the paper, along with a little cartoon of a girl spitting out food. Midori glared, and threw it in the trash.

"YOU!" She screamed at Naome. "_Where_ may I ask did you get that stupid theory?" She fumed.

"Well, if you ask me-"

"I wasn't asking _anybody_!" She cut in. Naome glared.

"Are you going to let me talk?" Midori hesitated, and sighed, signalling her to go on. "Well, if you ask me," she hesitated before going on, "It's kind of obvious." Midori stared at her for a while, like she was a monster.

"Obvious? How? I _hate_ this guy!" Midori jumped from her seat. Naome just shook her head. Midori sat back, glaring at Naome while finishing off her food.

"Youre head's saying that, but trust me... I know you, and I know your crushing on h-"

"Don't finish that, PLEASE! I DO NOT I DO NOT I DO NOT!" She continued arguing with her friend. "And I never will!"

"Don't say that... anything can happen y'know."

"But that's just it. Nothing _will_ happen. 'Cause I'm not going to let it!"

* * *

**~Outside~**

"Okay gang! Today's activity will be a scavenger hunt!" Mitsuki, the camp activity leader told the class. Midori caught a glimpse of Niou. He was eyeing Mitsuki. Niou turned to Midori and mouthed something.

"_She's mine."_ Midori rolled her eyes. It was true, Mitsuki was very elegant and pretty, but not someone who would go for someone like _Niou_. The class went into groups of two. Midori obviously picked Naome. By the end of the partner picking, there was only Niou left.

"It's okay; I'll help you out, since I wasn't in charge of hiding the objects." Mitsuki offered. Niou quickly smirked at Midori, before smiling at her.

"Jealous?" Naome purred at Midori, who was still glaring at the two. Niou had his arm near her slender waist.

"Whatever," Midori looked at the two. _Damn Niou! He knew there were an odd number of students, so he made sure he wouldn't get picked! Ugh, he won't win this!_

"Okay, so here are your lists... Now... GO!" The students of Rikkaidai were all over the place, eager to win. Midori and Naome quickly ran were there were less people, so they could get a look of the list.

"M'kay... find an eggbeater... why is there _always_ an eggbeater?" Naome asked.

"No time! We've got to find whatever's on that list!" Midori and Naome started rushing toward the cafeteria. They were the first ones there, or so they thought.

"GOT IT!" Said two boys, as they high fived each other and ran off. The two girls pouted, but read what was next. _Blue Feather._ They headed off to the woods.

"Ow!" Midori got a branch stuck in her hair. She quickly shook it off, and ran alongside Naome. Naome suddenly stopped and pointed to a single blue feather. "I'll get it!" Midori ran towards it.

"Hey! That's our feather!" She heard a voice behind her. She spun around to face Niou running towards her. He was catching up pretty quickly. She glared. _He is NOT going to get that feather and impress Mitsuki!_ She ran and lunged for the feather. She crashed on the ground, but in her hand was the feather. She got up and waved it in front on Niou's disappointed face.

"Did you get it?" Mitsuki came running behind. Niou smirked at Midori before turning around. His head was dropped down, and he nodded. "Oh... it's okay Niou. We can get back up," she smiled, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Good job girls!" Mitsuki exclaimed at Naome and Midori. Niou turned around, smirking at Midori.

"Yeah, good job," he said as Mitsuki grabbed his hand and they trailed off. Midori was fuming. _Even when I get what I want so he doesn't get it, he ends up getting something better!_

"Come on!" Naome tugged at her arm. "We got to win!" _Oh, we have to win alright, and this time, it's not about the items on the list, it's going to be about the bet!_ Midori thought as she and her partner raced to find the objects.

"You all did great! But the winners for today are... Midori and Naome!" The other students clapped, and the two girls smiled. Soon enough, all the students returned to their cabin.

"What?" Niou noticed when Midori was looking at him.

"So... ya get a date with _Mitsuki_?" Midori asked. Mentioning the other girls name was sour on her tongue. _Is this what jealousy feels like? Nah, come on Midori! You CAN'T be jealous!_ She shook her head as she plopped on her bed.

"Nope, not yet," he said casually.

"Well, you haven't got much time left." Niou looked at Midori.

"There was no time limit."

"Well there is now. Counter bet; I bet you can't get the prettiest girl to go out with you in 3 days!" Midori smirked. At this rate, he couldn't win. She knew it was kind of low, but she had to be. She was dealing with Niou.

"Psh, fine. You're only making it short 'cause you're scared I'm going to win." He smirked. Midori rolled her eyes. She took her laptop, and started typing. "Whatcha typin'?" He flipped onto her bed, watching eagerly. When she was done, he looked up at her. "Really? God, and you think I'm cocky?"

"Yup," She stated. She had written on her calendar, that in within three days, she'd have to make plans to eat out, with Niou paying of course. "Well it's going to come true, so why not plan ahead?" Niou sneered and got off her bed. It was around 11 o'clock. They had been out for quite a while.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Niou stated lazily as he got into bed, turning off the lights. Midori sighed. She didn't want to lose. She didn't want to pay for his meal, but she also didn't want him to be taken away by some random girl. She sighed. _Naome, you better not be right about the jealousy thing._

* * *

**Aishmish: **Loved it? Hated it? Having a 'meh' moment? Say it all in a review (:


	5. Some Things Were Meant To Be Awkward

**Aishmish:** Okay! Tis the new chapter... :)

**Niou:** Well duh...

**Aishmish:** ...No one asked you to talk...

* * *

**~Early In The Morning~**

_There they were, Niou and Mitsuki, happily sitting on a hill, like any romantic couple would. Midori was behind a tree, eyeing their moves like a cat. She heard Mitsuki giggle, and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Niou was into Mitsuki. She was a giggle monster! _

_"Oh Niou- kun, you're so funny!" She giggled again, pushing his chest. Midori sent death glares Mitsuki's way._

_"Oh Niou- kun, you're SOOO funny!" Midori mocked her high- pitched voice. This was getting to be a puke- fest. She peered at the two again. Niou had his arm wrapped around her, rubbing circles on her back. Mitsuki tilted her head on his shoulder. _

_"I'm glad you came here with me," Niou started, looking into her eyes._

_"Me to," she giggled. Midori wanted to shove a tree down her little throat._

_"Ugh... Midori! Stop acting all jealous! You are not- I repeat- NOT jealous! What's the reason to be jealous? And why would you be jealous of some girl who's on a date with Niou? YOU HATE NIOU!! HATE HIM! HATE HIM! HATE HIM!!" She whisper- yelled to herself, occasionally hitting her forehead. Naome couldn't be right about her feelings towards Niou._

_"Hey, I have a surprise. Close your eyes," Niou ordered Mitsuki. Mitsuki smiled, but obeyed and slowly shut her eyes. Midori watched Niou adjust himself so that one of his hands were snaked around her waist, while the other went behind her neck. He was going to kiss her!_

_"No!" Midori whispered to herself, but he went closer. Then she heard someone call her name._

_"Midori!"_

_"No!" She yelled louder, not taking notice of the voice. But Niou advanced._

_"Midori! Midori!"_

_"NO!" She screamed. Her legs shot up, and she went running to Niou and Mitsuki. She had to stop that kiss, she didn't know why, but she just did._

_"Midori!"_

****************

Midori's eyes shot open, only to meet another pair of eyes hovering above hers. She squinted her eyes, adjusting to the light. There wasn't much, except for the lamp that lay on the night stand, between Midori and Niou's bed.

"Are you okay?" It was Niou's voice. She got up slowly, to find Niou sitting on the side of her bed. She groaned. _That was probably the STUPIDEST nightmare I have ever had!_

"What time is it?" She looked out the window. It was still late.

"4: 15 am. You started screaming 'no' randomly," Niou explained. "Is everything alright?" He sounded concern for once. Midori hesitated, but gave him a thumbs up.

"Everything's just peachy." She heard Niou make a sound.

"Peachy? Yeah, right. I've lived in this world long enough to know that when something is _peachy_, it really isn't." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even care?" Midori could see that knocked him off. He sat there silently.

"Well, I don't... I just don't wanna be disturbed again," he said as he sat beside Midori. "So, you gonna tell me? Or do I have to sit here all night?" He yawned, and placed his arms behind his head. He was like a lazy protestor.

"Look, I'm fine, so just get off, and go to sleep." She attempted to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"You sure?" She sighed.

"Yes. Now get off!" She pushed him again, but he didn't move. "C'mon... I'm fine!"

"Nah," he said as he snuggled into the mattress, adjusting himself. "I like your bed more. It's all soft and cushiony, and plus, it comes with a bonus puri~" He winked and wrapped his arm around Midori, resting his head on hers. She flinched at his sudden move, but regained herself, and pushed his head away.

"Shouldn't you be doing that to Mitsuki- chan?" She tried to get his arm off, but he wouldn't move it. "Get off, you fatso!" She tried pushing him again. He chuckled.

"Fatso? What are you, 10? And I'm not fat, you're just weak," he smirked, and plopped his head down on her pillow. It was obvious he wasn't going to move.

"One; I am NOT weak. Two; If you're going to sleep on my bed, I'm sleeping on yours," Midori got off her bed, still pissed off at the fact that she was kicked out of _her_ bed.

"You do that," he said lazily, before falling asleep. She grunted and lay down on Niou's bed, having her last thoughts about this night.

_Wow... his bed is pretty hard._

* * *

**~Morning~**

Midori woke up earlier than Niou. It was 6:00 am. _Hah, take that you stupid alar-_

_**Ring Ring. Ring Ri-**_

_Damn._ She slapped the alarm clock. She yawned and head to the washroom. Maybe today she could have a peaceful shower.

**~20 minutes later~**

"Ahh," Midori smiled to herself as she got out of the shower. _Probably the most relaxing moment ever since I got here..._

"Morning. Sleep well?" Niou casually said as he sat on Midori's bed. He was all changed.

"Perfectly, now do you mind getting off?"

"Yes." He immediately answered her question, lying down again. She glared at him.

"Get off!" She threw a random notebook lying on the ground. He smirked and got up, holding her pillow in his hands. Her eyes widened. "You better not throw that at me! I'm serious!" She backed away a bit.

"And if I do?" Niou approached her. She gulped. If he threw that pillow, she was certain she'd get a bruise; after all, he was pretty strong.

"Niou! I swear if you do I'm going to kill you!"

"What? You've never heard of a pillow fight?" Niou put the pillow down. Midori rolled her eyes, and went over to her bed. "So, anymore nightmares?"

"Nope," she said casually.

"You still haven't told me what was scaring my pumpkin," he teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Che, flirt," he chuckled. "And I'm not going to." She shrugged his arm off, sat down, and turned on the T.V.

"Fine, be that way!" he sat next to her on her bed, pouting. She smiled.

"Pouting never worked, never will." She said, her eyes still glued to the T.V. He sighed.

"You're quite challenging,"

"What's the game?" She shot back, smirking.

"I don't get you. One minute, you're all shy and blushy, and the next you're all talk. Y'know... it's kind of sexy now that I think of it." He smirked. Midori turned her head the opposite way, cursing herself for heating up.

"See! You're blushing!" He came closer to her face, poking her pink cheek.

"Am not!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And now you're all childish," he sighed. _This is one difficult girl..._

"Like you're one to tal-"

"There you go again. Ms. Backtalk!" He smirked.

"Will you-"

"Shut up?"

"Stop-"

"Interrupting you?" He had a goofy look plastered on his face. She hit him on the arm, and got up. "Where ya going?"

"Breakfast." She headed off, Niou following behind.

* * *

**~Cafeteria~**

Students were everywhere. Some were eating, some flirting, and some screaming. All- in- all, it was louder than usual.

"Attention!" The teacher stood on a table, her bull horn echoing through the room. "Today, we're going to have a little switch up. Instead of rock climbing, we're all going to be hiking to a camping area and sleeping under the stars! There will be a fire, and smores, and scary stories," The class roared with excitement. Midori and Naome smiled.

"That could be fun, and you wouldn't have to share a room with Niou- kun," Naome started. Midori smiled.

"Away from Niou... I'm starting to like this already!" Naome sighed.

"Of course you are." Midori chuckled, and turned her head to Niou. He was with Mitsuki. _Che, big surprise. Stupid giggle monster._ She turned around again to finish her food.

"There's just one bad thing." Midori mumbled to herself.

"What?" Naome asked.

"The scary stories. I'm 99 percent sure he's going to either pull a move on Mitsuki, or scare me."

"... So either way, you're screwed."

"Geez... thanks for the support."

* * *

**~Cabin 12 and a half~**

For the rest of the day, Midori and her class had either been preparing for the camp, playing games, swimming, or just wandering around. For Niou, it was mainly flirting with Mitsuki. That was enough to ruin Midori's day.

"Calm down, Midori. You know what Naome said isn't true..." she mumbled to herself. She jumped onto her bed, and sighed. "Psh, who am I kidding... I totally envy her." She smacked her forehead.

"Envy who?" Niou opened the door, just in time to hear her conversation with herself. "And who are you talking to?"

"Nobody, and I was talking to myself." she grumbled.

"Aww, does somebody need a hug?" He thrust his arms out, and advanced towards her. She smirked, and put a disgusted face.

"Eww. Get away!" She pushed his arm back, laughing. He chuckled.

"Someone seems happy now," He went back, and started packing his sleeping bag. "You excited for the camping thing?"

"I guess," she hesitated. "Are you?"

"Well it's the perfect way to get Mitsuki," Midori tried not to frown. "But now that I think about it... she's not my type... and I never really liked her either."

"So you're giving up?"

"I didn't say that, now did I? I can still get any girl I want." He winked as he sat on his bed. She smirked.

"Still gonna lose!"

"I can grantee that I will win,"

"Psh, egotistic much?"

"Sure." He yawned. "What time is it?" Midori checked her alarm clock that she wanted to beat up insanely.

"6: 45. We should probably get going." Niou and Midori both got up, and headed to the group of children outside. Students were talking all about the trip. Midori spotted Naome, and ran over to her.

"You ready?" Naome asked. Midori nodded, and the student all started walking.

* * *

**~Camping Grounds~**

"Finally!" Naome plopped herself down on the dirt, exhausted from walking uphill on a rocky surface. Midori sighed, sitting next to her tired friend.

"Alright class," the teacher was panting a bit, but who wasn't. Walking uphill for almost 40 minutes was tiring. "Set up your sleeping bags and settle down. I'm going to look for some fire wood with Mitsuki." The students sighed, and started setting up their sleeping bags. When they were done setting it up, they sat down and relaxed.

"So, you excited about the scary stories?" Midori heard Niou's voice behind her. He was smirking.

"With you around, hardly." She shot him a glare. Niou put his hands to his heart, and imitated a hurtful expression.

"That hurt. That really, really hurt. Why would I _ever_ do something like that to you Mi-chan?" She quickly looked up at Niou.

"Mi- chan? No! You are _not_ calling me that!" Naome cut in.

"Aww, come on. I think it's kind of cute." Midori shot a glare towards her friend.

"Not helping!" She spun back to Niou. "NO! Don't EVER call me that!"

"Too late." He gave her a goofy smile. She huffed. "Besides, cute nickname fits a cute girl puri~" Midori glared and spun around, talking to Naome. They continued talking for a while, getting interruptions from Niou once in a while. After about another half an hour, Mitsuki and the teacher had arrived, carrying big stacks of wood. Midori's teacher urged everyone to come to their newly built fire. By now, it was already dark.

"Alright now, who want to tell the first ghost story?" Immediately, a number of boys shot up their hands. Niou was obviously one among them. _Don't be Niou. Don't be Niou. Oh please! Don't be Niou! "_How about you Niou?"

_Really? This wasn't how I planned it._ Midori sighed, getting closer to Naome, just so that he wouldn't pull anything on her.

"So this is how it goes..." Niou began the story. Midori was listening attentively. It was pretty interesting. He talked about a girl, who was the sister of a serial killer, and how he had run away when his sister reported him.

"This is actually freaking me out," Naome whispered to Midori. It was freaking her out to, but she couldn't admit it. Not when Niou was near.

"So she started running away from her brother, which wasn't really easy, 'cause it was uphill, kind of like this one," he crawled behind a bunch of girls, slowly whispering his words. He stood up again. "She was so tired, that she stopped to rest, thinking she had lost her brother, but she obviously thought wrong. There he appeared, right in front of her. Her back was facing the hill. He approached her, and she backed away, kinda like this," Niou took a step back.

"What a drama queen," Midori mumbled to herself. Niou smirked at her.

"Then, without even a warning, he thrust his knife into her heart, and she screamed, and went back a couple more steps, before sh-AHHH!" Niou cut his story off as he lost his balance, and fell down the hill. The girls screamed, and a look of alarm was on Midori's face. Everyone was shocked.

"He fell!" One of his fan girls screamed. Midori rolled her eyes when she regained herself.

"Look everyone, I bet he's just messin' with all of us," she replied calmly. One of the boys shouted back at her.

"Well, then why don't you go look down and see if he's there?" Midori glared, but got up. She was expecting Niou to jump out of one of the nearby bushes, but nothing happened. She first checked behind them. Nothing. So she slowly went near the rocky hill and looked down. _There's no one there... what the hell?_

"So? Is he there?" Mitsuki shouted to Midori. She turned around in disbelief and shook her head.

"No... I don't know where he is..." she trailed off when she heard something in the bushes. _Niou?_ "Niou... is that you? You better come out!" Midori tried to sound calm as she went closer to the bushes. It was a squirrel. It quickly scurried off when it saw Midori.

"Where is he?" One of the other girls said. Midori was getting tense. She rubbed her temples, trying to understand whether this was a joke, or something had happened. Before things could get worse, she felt herself being shoved on the dirt, her hands pinned down. She screamed, and everyone looked towards her. Her eyes shot up in disbelief.

"NIOU!" She screamed, while he was trying incredibly hard to contain his laughter. Some people sighed in relief, while others nodded their head, but for some reason, all of the guys had started bursting out in laughter.

"Wow Niou, calm your hormones would ya!" One of the guys yelled, and the others started whistling. Naome sighed, and hit her fore head. Niou just wouldn't stop. Midori glared intensely, and shoved him off. He smirked.

"What the hell is going on?" Midori stood up, her hands were folded across her chest, and there was a deadly glare on her face. Niou chuckled.

"Well," he began slowly. "This whole thing is obviously a setup. By now I'm sure everyone knows that. I purposely 'fell' down the hill, and one of my boys," Niou pointed to the boy that told Midori to go see where he was. "Just got one of you girls to come into the trap. Now, to be honest, I wasn't sure who it was going to be, but I guess he chose Mi- chan." Midori glared.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mi- chan!" She gritted through her teeth, as she sat back down next to Naome, trying to hide her face from everyone else. For the rest of the night, Niou kept staring at Midori, smirking, and giving her cheeky smiles every time her eyes met his. She ignored them, turning her attention to the other student.

****************

Time had passed by, and it was at least 12:30 am. The teacher had ordered everyone to get in their sleeping bag an hour ago, but Midori couldn't fall asleep. She sighed and got up, and decided to sit near the hill. She lay down, gazing at the stars, admiring their beauty.

"Not to wreck your happiness or anything, but mind if I sit?" A voice came closer to her. She sighed, knowing who it was. She promptly sat up.

"Well, it's not like this place belongs to me or anything," she waited, and Niou slowly sat down next to her. "So, you can't sleep either?" Niou had a plain expression.

"I guess I like watching stars," he yawned. "Well?" He turned to Midori. She gave him a confused look.

"Well what?"

"You're not going to yell at me for the stunt I pulled earlier?" He smirked slightly, remembering her face when she saw him. Midori threw a weak glare at his way.

"No point. It can't change anything," Midori shrugged, and pushed him onto his side. Niou got back up, smirking at her. She chuckled. "You deserved that for everything you've put me through." Niou rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but that's my job. You see, there's a reason people call me _'The Trickster'._ There's meaning in that nickname."

"Baaka." Midori snorted. Niou raised an eyebrow.

"How about you say that one more time and see what happens," he challenged, knowing she would. She laughed.

"You're threatening me? Please, after everything you've done, I'm ready for anything you throw at me... baaka!" As soon as she said that, she felt her wrists being grabbed by a strong pair of hands.

"You asked for it!" He said, pushing her hands down, but Midori fought back, trying to keep herself up.

"Let go!"

"Never!" Niou yelled back. Midori glared.

"Let. Go!" But it was no use. Soon enough, Midori found herself being pinned once again by Niou. They were both panting from their effort. Niou stayed on top of her, not saying a word, just staring into her eyes. Everything between them seemed so quiet and awkward. Midori was speechless. _Say something Midori! Why is this so awkward? You've bee pinned down before!_ She tried to compose herself, but all that came out was, "I- uhh..."

Mental Slap.

She rolled her eyes to the left, trying to escape his gaze, but she found herself looking right back at Niou's hazy eyes. There was something in them she couldn't identify. Niou kept looking at her. Something in his head urged him to go forward, closer to her face, and so he did. He slowly approached her face, reaching for her soft, pink lips. Midori could feel his breathe getting closer. Her eyes widened, and she screamed.

"Huh? What!?" Niou was taken by surprise, his grip getting lose, giving Midori the perfect chance to escape. She quickly slipped her wrist through his hands and sat up.

"I- umm... saw a bug... or something," she looked down, a blush covering her face. "B-but I guess it's gone now. Well uhh... it's r-really late... so I- uhh, think I'm going to try and get some sleep." She quickly got on her feet and walked away, leaving a disappointed and confused Niou. She quickly snuggled into her sleeping bag, cursing her actions.

Niou turned around, looking back at the sky, resting his fore head on his knee. _What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

**Aishmish:** I bet you people wanted them to kiss eh? Don't lie xD They will, just not now, too early. But if ya wanna know what happens to them next, then you know what to do (review xD). Ja!

**Midori:** I screamed? That's all you could think of?

**Aishmish:** -.-''


	6. Leaving Early

**Aishmish:** Yo home skillets *__* Thanks to all who reviewed. So here's your prize... the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**~By the hill~**

"Oi! Niou- kun! Wake up, man!" One of Niou friends shook him. Niou groaned, before opening up his eyes a little. He yawned, and arched his back, letting his muscles loosen up. He got up, rubbing his head. "Dude, how did you get from your sleeping bag... to _here_?" His friend questioned. Niou looked at his surroundings. He was near the hill. _Last night... Midori..._ He groaned again, not wanting to remember the stupid move he made.

"Long story," he got up, stretching. "So uhh, where is everyone?" And by everyone, he obviously meant Midori. He was hoping his friend wouldn't catch one, but he did.

"_Everyone_ is at the camp packing up, and she looks hot!" he winked before leaving Niou alone. Niou glared, annoyed at the fact his friend called her hot. He followed along, and caught a glimpse of Midori.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's go back to our cabins," the teacher explained, as the kids cautiously made their way down the hill. Naome and Midori were near the front.

"So did you like the camp?" Naome decided to ask her friend, who seemed to be unusually quiet. Midori snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yea it was good I guess," she mumbled, looking at her shoes. Naome had a worried look on her face. Midori noticed, and smiled. "Don't look at me that way, I'm fine." Midori turned her head back a bit to see Niou's face. He was looking at her. Midori swiftly turned her head away, walking ahead for the rest of the time.

* * *

**~Cabin 12 and a half~**

Midori was first to reach her cabin. She sighed and started unpacking all her things. She heard the door open. _Okay Midori, just act natural. Nothing happened last night. Be calm._ Niou entered casually.

"Hey," she said as he walked in and sat on his bed, grasping the remote.

"Hi," he replied calmly. It was quiet for a while. The only thing making noise was the T.V. Niou sighed. Everything had been going fine until last night._ Maybe I shouldn't have done that._ "Sooo... about last night," he hesitated. _Might as well lie, she'll never like me back... I'm just that annoying trickster... _Midori looked up at him.

"Right..." she whispered quietly.

"You know I wasn't trying to kiss you right?" Midori froze. Her heart was pumping so fast, it could have ripped out of her chest. "There was something on your cheek... so I was just trying to blow it away," he explained. Midori covered her eyes with her bangs. She took in a deep breath.

"Well that's a relief," she said, acting like she didn't care. Niou looked at her, slightly surprised. "It's not like I _wanted_ you to kiss me... 'cause that'd be gross." A wave of disappointment crashed on Niou.

"Good then... so I guess we're cool?" Niou asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Midori put on a smirk.

"In case you've been out these past days, we never _were_ cool to begin with," Niou gave a small smirk. He nodded. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, getting her clothes. Niou nodded again. As soon as she was in the washroom, and he heard the lock give a _–click-,_ he got his pillow, and threw it on top of his face.

"Stupid trickster, stupid!" He grunted to himself, taking the pillow off and running a hand through his silver hair. "Just forget about last night. It's not even like it was magical."

Lie.

His eyes were on the T.V. squinting, trying to forget about the scene, but everything came back. The rocks that were pressing against his elbow. The way her body felt against his. The way her pink lips, the ones that smelled just like her cocoa flavoured lip gloss, quivered. The way his mind went crazy every time he came near her intoxicating scent. The way the stars shone on her blue-grey eyes, giving it a misty look. He sighed. _So this is what you get when you fall for someone so un-like you..._

****************

Water was falling down on Midori, yet nothing seemed to cool her down. _He really didn't want to kiss me... Why did I even think for a second that he did? Che, I guess this is what you get when you fall for a trickster..._ She stepped out, and put her new clothes on. She examined herself. A grey tee with navy biker shorts. She sighed, and got out. Niou was sitting up, watching T.V.

"Can I ask you something?" Midori asked, breaking the silence, still drying her hair with her half wet towel. Niou turned his attention to Midori, and nodded. "How'd you pull it off? Yesterday, you jumped out of the bushes, but I already checked there." Niou smirked.

"Y'know a trickster never reveals his secret,"

"I thought that was a magician?"

"Well, magicians and tricksters are the same. They both trick the audience in the end," he explained. Midori nodded. "But, I guess I can show you, mainly 'cause I've done enough damage to you." He smirked and got up, signalling her to follow.

"Uhh, where are we going?" She asked, hesitating before following.

"Where else? We're going back up to the hill place." Midori sighed._ Great, more walking. Why'd I even ask?_ She thought as she followed him outside.

* * *

**~Camping Grounds~**

"Okay, we're here, so tell me," Midori plopped down on the grass, looking up at Niou.

"See that tree over there?" He pointed to an old tree. Midori nodded. "I hung on to one of those branches when I pretended to fall. Then when you checked the bushes near the tree, I went a little lower, so I was out of sight, and then grabbed the branch and swung over to the bushes you had checked before. I was going to reveal myself then, but then you checked the other bushes because you thought it was me." He explained, sitting next to Midori. She smirked.

"Tricky,"

"Hence the nickname _The Trickster_," he chuckled when she rolled her eyes. They both sat in silence, admiring the view in front of them.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Midori smiled to herself. Niou looked at her.

"Yeah it is," he gazed out. A cool breeze rolled in, causing Midori to shiver a bit. Niou chuckled. "Is someone cold?"

"Yes. Someone is,"

"Well you _are_ wearing shorts and a t-shirt."

"I didn't know we were coming here. I thought I was going to rest up for the whole day in a warm cabin." She wrapped her arms around herself, giving her some warmth.

"Well then, why don't we go back?" Niou stood up, extending his arm towards Midori. She placed her hand in his, and got up. "Be careful," he warned, making his way down.

"What am I, 3 years old? I can take care of-whoa!" She slipped on one of the rocks, landing on her aching butt. Niou chuckled as he grabbed her, and slung her over his shoulder. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhh, saving you from anymore potential damage," he chuckled when she hit his back.

"Well stop! Put me down!" She screamed.

"Itai... you scream loud!" He yelled just as loud as her, ignoring her request. "So will you just shut up? All of your screaming is throwing me off balance!"

"Well I wouldn't be screaming if you'd put me down!" She struggled to slip lose of his vice like grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't bother trying to get out. You're not strong enough. Might as well try and enjoy the ride," he stated, walking down cautiously. Midori sighed, and slumped.

"I hate you." She mumbled to herself, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Of course you do, now shut up. You should be thankful you don't have to walk for another 40 minutes." She sighed. He did have a point there.

"Fine... thanks," she mumbled quietly.

"What's that? I didn't hear you," he smirked when she groaned.

"Thank you for picking me up against my own will and saving me from a 40 minute walk. I don't know where I would be without your caring and generous nature." He chuckled.

"Good enough."

****************

"Can you let go of me _now_?" Midori whined. It had been 30 minutes, and he still wouldn't let her go. She could walk an easy 10 minutes. Before she had the chance to whine again, she felt her feet touch the floor.

"Happy, my hime?"

"Yes, and I am not _your_ hime," Niou smirked.

"Whatever you say Mi- chan," he chuckled and started walking. Midori rolled her eyes and followed.

"So what do you think everyone else has been doing?" Midori asked out of the random. Niou shrugged. The silence was cut when Midori's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID. It was Naome.

"Who is it?" Niou turned to her blue cell phone. Midori ignored him and flipped open her phone.

"Moshi moshi,"

"_Where are you?"_ Naome's voice sounded impatient.

"Oh, I'm heading back to my cabin with Niou right now,"

"_Well hurry, there's some random meeting in the cafeteria!"_

"Cafeteria? What's going on?" Midori asked, confused. Niou came closer to her, pressing his ear against her cell phone to try and hear.

"_How would I know? Come quick."_ Naome hung up. Midori shoved Niou away, and put her phone back into her pocket.

"What's going on?" Niou asked, walking faster now that Midori had quickened her pace.

"Some meeting in the cafeteria. So hurry up!" She exclaimed as the two ran towards their destination.

* * *

**~Cafeteria~**

Midori and Niou ran into the cafeteria. Confused faces were everywhere, as the student all pondered why they were here. Their teacher was standing on one of the tables, now asking the student to listen.

"Alright. I know everyone is wondering why they're here. The reason I have called you all to come here, is because our trip is being reduced,"

"What do you mean reduced?" One of the boys yelled.

"What I mean is we're cutting it short. Instead of leaving the day after tomorrow, we must be heading home today." Groans and complaints were throughout the cafeteria. "Unfortunately, the bus we had booked to take us back has been cancelled, and all the other busses for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow have also been taken. The only time available, was today."

"So when are we going?" A girl questioned.

"The only time available was at 9: 30 pm. So I want everyone to start packing, and take a small nap if possible. Student must be read by 9 o'clock." He teacher got down from the table, signalling the student to start her orders.

"Well this sucks," Naome pouted as she walked out with all the other kids rushing to pack up. Midori sighed.

"Yeah, I wanted to go rock climbing," the two girls walked slowly. "So this time you're sitting with me on the bus right? We'll probably go on the same bus, since our last names both start with a 'K'. Midori Kuran, and Naome Kuro..." Midori babbled on, not noticing her friends uncomfortable shifting.

"Umm, Mi- chan..." Midori nodded. She didn't mind being called 'Mi- chan' by Naome. "I can't sit with you," Midori turned her head towards Naome.

"Why not?"

"Because I already promised Kenta I'd sit with him," she explained.

"Kenta? Kenta who?"

"Kenta Joshuyo... y'know, Niou's friend."

"The one that led me into the trap last night?" Midori stopped in front of her friend. Naome meekly nodded, a slight blush staining her cheeks. She sighed, and gave a small smile. "It's okay,"

"Really?" Naome's face lit up. Midori nodded, walking once again.

"Yeah, I understand. I guess I'll just have to sit with... Niou," she tried not to sound uncomfortable.

"You know you like h-"

"Yes! Yes I do, alright? I like him, and I hate myself for that!" She cupped her face in her palms. Naome sighed and patted her back.

"Don't worry. Kenta- kun told me that he's pretty crazy for you," she gave her a reassuring smile, and trotted off to her cabin. Midori stood there, dumbfounded.

"Crazy... for me? God why is this so confusing?" She mumbled as she walked off to her cabin.

* * *

**~Cabin 12 and a half~**

"Sucks to leave early, eh?" Niou asked, while both were packing up. Midori nodded, still grabbing her things from the floor, and all around the cabin.

"Yeah it does... y'know what I can't figure out?" Niou looked up.

"What?"

"We're going at 9: 30 pm," he nodded before she continued, "And the drive is like... 3 hours, so it'll be almost 1 o'clock in the morning by then... where are we gonna sleep?" Niou raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good question. Maybe we just have to sleep in the bus the whole time,"

"You think we'd actually do that?" Midori gave him a 'yeah- right' look. Niou chuckled.

"Only a suggestion. Maybe they'll let us sleep in the gym. It is huge, and they've got a bunch of those mats," he pointed out. Midori thought about it.

"It's possible... I think they might," she snickered as she finished packing one of her bags. "One down, one to go," she muttered to herself as she grabbed the other bag.

"Why do girls carry so many bags?" He teased, noticing both her bags. Midori raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you play tricks?" Niou smirked.

"It's natural,"

"Well then, same for us girls. It's natural. And besides, one girl has like... 4 bags here. I have 2, and one's not even that big." She smirked. "I can't wait to get back to my room. It'll just be me," she smiled to herself. Niou rolled his eyes.

"Yeah same. No more dodging all your bras you leave on the floor," he smirked. Midori blushed and threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up! I do not leave them on the floor, ya stinkin' liar!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Niou jumped of his bed, and grabbed Midori's tongue. "Hayy!"

"Aww, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Midori glared.

"Sopp! Leff goo!" Midori tried speaking, but all that came out were a bunch of weird sounds. Niou laughed.

"So am I a stinkin' lair?" Before Midori could answer, he shook her tongue side to side. "Good," he gave her a cheeky smile. She glared.

"Leff! Goo!" She pulled her tongue back, but he gripped it tight.

"Am I the sexiest guy you've ever seen?" Midori's eyes went wide as he pushed her tongue up and down, before letting go. Midori shoved him away.

"You are so not!"

"But you said yes,"

"No I didn't! You held onto my tongue!" He wiped his fingers on the wall.

"Well you're not the only one who lost. I got Mi- chan germs!" He made a disgusted face. Midori tried not to smile, but her lips twitched upwards. Niou noticed, and smirked.

"What time is it?" Midori asked. Niou checked the clock.

"7: 30 pm... I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we have to go, 'kay?" Midori nodded, beginning to pack her things again.

****************

"Finally! Done packing!" Midori exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed. She checked the clock on the wall. _8: 45_. She sighed. She might as well wake up Niou. She got up and approached his bed. Midori saw some drool on the side of his mouth. _That's attractive..._ She sighed as she shook his arm.

"Hnn, leave me alone," he shook her grip off, rolling to his left.

"Niou! Oi, Niou! Wake up sleepy head!" She shook him harder. He groaned.

"God damnit!" He said grumpily as he got up. He rubbed his eye while yawning. Midori snickered. He was so entertaining when he was sleepy.

"Sleepy much?" Midori asked as she went to pick up her bags. Niou rolled his eyes as he picked up his bags.

"It's 8: 45... I could've had a decent 15 more minutes of sleep," he pouted. Midori sighed.

"C'mon! Let's just go." He smirked, and followed her out; taking one last look of the room that brought him and Midori together.

****************

"Alright, single file! No pushing! Enter the bus calmly!" The teacher roared while kids were entering the bus. Midori saw Naome with Kenta. Naome and Kenta waved at Midori and Niou.

"Hey Naome- chan. Kenta." Niou waved two fingers in the air.

"Hey Niou. You two sitting next to each other?" Kenta asked, eyeing the two. Midori looked at Niou.

"Are we?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. I could get some more fun outta it" he teased, earning him a punch on his arm.

"Stupid," she mumbled, causing lil' old Niou to pout. The four put their bags in with the other bags and made their way into the bus. Midori and Niou sat behind Naome and Kenta.

"Aww, I wanted the window seat!" Niou whined like a toddler. Midori chuckled.

"Too late now," she said. The student heard the engine start, and soon the bus had started to move.

"Well, this place has been fun, but I guess it's goodbye now," Niou said, looking out the window. Midori nodded.

"Goodbye camp."

* * *

**Aishmish:** Who saw that coming? I don't think many of you did xD. I'm probably going to make 1 or 2 more chapters, so if ya wanna read um, yuh gotta click the little review box and well, review c:


	7. Flat

**Aishmish: **Guess who? It's me:D... Anyways, thanks to all reviewers. I got a lot of support on that last chapter. There's also some slight KentaxNaome _(Just a recap. Kenta is Naome's crush and the person she's sitting next to on the bus.)_

* * *

**~10: 00 o'clock~**

"Mi- chan, are we there yet?"

"... Yes, yes we are. So shut up!"

"Then why don't I see Rikkai Dai, huh?"

"... It's... invisible,"

"... Okay. That's just sad. Who do you think I am? The brattling?"

"Well _Akaya_ would be easier to convince."

Midori sighed. Niou had been asking her the same old question over and over for the past hour. At first he was being impatient, and then he noticed it bugged her, so he did it for entertainment.

"Well _brattling_ isn't exactly here," he rolled his eyes. Midori muffled a yawn. "Tired?"

"A bit,"

"Well you could go to sleep," he said, suggesting the obvious.

"Thanks for your wise judgement." She took her shoes off and raised her feet onto the seat, leaning her back against the window. She slowly closed her eyes, relaxing to the beat of the moving bus.

"Asleep yet," Niou poked her foot. Midori opened one of her eyes, and kicked him, pushing him closer to the edge. "Hey! I'm also sitting here hime- sama!" Midori kicked him again, but this time, he caught her foot, and tugged on it, dragging her body on the seat.

"Hey le-" Midori felt her being silenced as Niou climbed onto her and closed her mouth with his palm.

"Shh! People are sleeping!" He whisper yelled to her, letting her mouth go. She glared.

"I realize that, I was one of them, so get off!"

"But you make a nice bed,"

"I'm not _supposed_ to be a bed!"

"Well you're still comfy!" Niou retorted.

"Get. Off." She said in her death tone. Niou pouted, but did as he was told. He watched Midori get back into her regular position, and sighed.

"Nothing to do," he grumbled. He wasn't tired, and he needed something to do._ If only brattling were here... at least he'd be awake._

"Shh! People are trying to sleep!" He heard Midori whisper to him in a playful tone. He smirked, and poked her foot. "Poking someone's foot doesn't help," she said, getting up.

"I know, and I'll keep doing it if you try to sleep," he stated slimly. She groaned and got up.

"Fine, what do you want to do?"

"..."

"... You have no idea what to do... do you?"

"Nope," he said, making a popping sound on the 'p'. Midori sighed.

"Uhh... Tic tack toe?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Chopsticks?"

"No way!"

"Uhhh... the quiet game!"

"..."

"... Okay fine... uhm..."

"You're bad at giving ideas,"

"At least I'm _trying_!"

"Try harder!"

"... Forget it, I'm going to sleep." Niou pouted.

"Aww, c'mon please?" Midori shook her head, and firmly closed her eyes. Niou poked her foot, but she ignored it.

_Poke._

"I know you're awake..."

_Poke._

"You're going to crack eventually,"

_Poke._

"... Fine, be that way." Niou poked her one last time before leaning into his seat and closing his eyes, imitating the rest of the students.

"I will." Midori mumbled quietly, as she fell asleep with a grin on her face.

****************

_Bump._

Niou's eyes shot open. He narrowed both his eyes, adjusting to the darkness. The entire bus was quiet, and everyone was asleep. He arched his back and looked at his watch. _11: 00 pm._

"Great..." he sighed and got up straight. He looked over to Midori, who was still sleeping. He moved closer, getting a better look at her. Her mouth was barely open, and the moonlight gave her lip gloss an even shine. Niou pursed his lips. He wanted to move closer, till his lips met with hers. He slowly went closer and closer till their noses were touching.

"Uh Niou," He jolted back as he saw Kenta giving him a smug grin. "Hate to interrupt your moment with sleeping beauty-"

"It wasn't a moment... there was a bug on her face!"

"... Even _I_ could think of a better excuse," he nodded his head in shame. "When are you telling her?" He asked impatiently.

"Shut up, will ya?" Niou glared.

"At least if I liked a girl, I wouldn't try to make a move on her when she's asleep!" He whisper yelled back. Before Niou could get up and yell back, Naome popped her head up.

"Niou- kun, I have to agree with Kenta. It's obvious you like Midori, and I'm actually surprised that you can't tell that she likes you back." Niou raised an eyebrow and looked at Midori.

"Are you sure?"

"She told me." Naome nodded her head. Niou smirked.

"I know that smirk. Just don't do anything to crazy with her," Kenta smirked at his friend. "At least not till she wakes up." He added, earning a glare from Naome.

"Kenta- kun!" Naome warned.

"Okay, okay! So-rry!" Kenta rolled his eyes.

"Niou- kun, please don't embarrass her again okay?" Naome pleaded. Kenta wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't think you should be worrying about her right now." Kenta whispered seductively in Naome's ear, causing her to blush a deep crimson. Niou whistled.

"S-shut up!" Naome pushed him away, which resulted in a laugh from Kenta and Niou. "Niou, I'm being serious. She would kill me for telling you this... but she honestly likes you a lot!"

"Of course she does. That's why she can't stand me." Niou rolled his eyes as he began slowly lifting up Midori, placing her on his lap like he would place a child.

"What are you doing?" Naome glared, while Kenta snickered.

"I wanted the window seat," he said, moving to where Midori once lay. Her back was resting against the window, while her face was snuggled in the crook of Niou's neck. "And besides, we've got more room now." He winked as he stroked her hair. Naome huffed.

"Just relax Naome- chan," he said, once again straddling his arms on her waist. "Niou knows what he's doing."

"He better," She warned. "I just hope it works out for you." She mumbled.

"It will, don't worry about them," Kenta said. "Just focus on _us_ right now." He whispered, coming closer to Naome.

"What _about_ us?" She tried moving away, but he had her sandwiched between him and the wall.

"Okay, before this gets to serious, turn around. Privacy is golden." Niou winked at the two. Naome blushed, and turned around, looking out the window. Kenta gave Niou two thumbs up, and continued his flirtatious behaviour with Naome.

"Hnn..." Midori groaned, snuggling closer to Niou. He smirked and brought her closer, nestling his nose in her hair.

"If only you knew..." Niou mumbled quietly before falling asleep.

****************

Midori squirmed around a bit. She slowly opened her eyes, squirming. She rubbed her eyes. One her vision was clear, she looked up to see Niou's face next to hers. She jolted up and whipped her head around. But the weirdest thing was, that she noticed she was on his lap.

"How... did I get here?" She mumbled to herself, calming herself down. She looked at Niou. He was completely serene. She could feel his chest rising and falling calmly. It reminded her of the first time they sat together, and she didn't want to fall for his trap again. "Guess there's only one way to check if he's faking..."

_Poke._

Nothing.

_Poke._

Once again, nothing happened._ Hmm... Third's the charm._

_Poke._

"Guess he _is_ asleep," she mumbled. She took a better look at him now that she was sure he was fast asleep. _He looks kinda like a kitty when he sleeps..._ She happily chirped in her mind. "Cute little koneko- chan." She snickered to herself. She had a sudden urge to pet his head. She slowly took her hand, and reached for his head. As soon as her hand had touched the tip of his spiky hair, he opened one of his eyes, and as a result, Midori screamed and jumped up, retrieving her hand.

"What are you doing?" Niou opened his other eye; a smirk was playing on his lips. Midori blushed.

"Nothing!"

"Were you trying to _pet_ me?" Niou teased her more. Her eyes widened.

"How long were you awake?"

"Long enough to here you say 'Cute little koneko- chan'," he smirked as he saw the colour on her face drain out. "And I couldn't help noticing the cute part."

"Don't flatter yourself-"

"Right 'cause that's your job right?" He grinned. Midori huffed.

"How did I get on your lap anyways?"

"We needed more room. Your legs were stretching out to much, and I needed some room, besides..."_ I wanted you on my lap._ He finished his sentence in his mind.

"Besides what?"

"You seemed cold." He lied. Midori nodded.

"Now could you let go of me?" Midori asked impatiently. Niou put a finger to his chin, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Naw, I think we'll both be comfier like this," he said calmly, but quickly added on before Midori could argue. "C'mon you gotta admit. My lap is way comfier than the seat." Niou smirked.

"So? Maybe I liked the un-comfier place!" Midori yelled.

"Itai... Of course you do, just suck it up princess... oh and stop screaming!" He yelled in her ear. She huffed, but stayed put. Niou noticed her teeth were chattering. "Are you cold?"

"A bit," she said, rubbing her hands together, trying to keep them warm. She felt Niou moving around, and before she could get second thoughts, his shirt was laying over her body.

"That better?"

"Yeah I guess... aren't you cold?"

"Aww, is someone worried?" He winked.

"Che, no! I just... never mind." She mumbled, annoyed at the fact that Niou had won once again. He smirked and pulled her closer to his chest.

"So, what was the best part about this camp thing?"

"Hmmm... I liked sleeping under the stars," she said, remembering how she and Niou almost kissed.

"Interesting," he nodded his head. "I liked sleeping on your bed." He gave her a cheesy smile. She rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Jerk,"

"After this whole trip, you still think I'm a jerk?" Niou asked, somewhat disappointedly. Midori raised an eyebrow.

"Should my opinion be changing?" Niou nodded his head. "Why?"

"Oh c'mon! You're telling me that after all the time we've spent, your opinion didn't change one bit?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I guess it did a bit," she bit her bottom lip, hoping the conversation would end.

"And what's your opinion on me now?" Niou asked softly, slowly proceeding to her face. Midori noticed, and shifted herself so that she had some space.

"Err, well..." _turns out I'm practically in love with you!_ She finished off in her head. "I guess... I sort of... uhh-"

"You gonna spit it out??" Niou cut in impatiently.

"I-"

_BUMP._

"Ack!" Midori screamed, her instincts clutching onto Niou as the bus shook and screams were heard. She immediately felt Niou closing his arms around her, firmly holding her to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Niou loosened his grip once the bus had stopped moving. Midori nodded slightly and looked around. She noticed the bus had completely stopped.

"Why isn't the bus moving?" She asked. Niou shrugged.

"Is everyone okay?" The teacher stood up, making sure no one was badly traumatized. Once she was satisfied, she went to go outside with the bus driver.

"What do you think happened?" One of the girls said. Whispers were going on about why they had stopped.

"Class... I'm afraid I have some bad news," the teacher sighed. Midori and Niou cursed in their heads.

"We've got a flat tire."

* * *

**Aishmish: **Okay... so I know I haven't updated for a while, and I'm honestly very sorry. It's just since high school started... everything got totally mixed up. But I promise to everyone that it will never take this long to update. Please review :3

Oh and the "cute little koneko" part was requested by JelliBeani. :)


	8. Mistakes Hurt

**Aishmish:** Alright... Once again late, I know... I'll explain later, so you guys can read :). So enjoy, it may not be as profound and amazing because I lost my old copy 'cause of my stupid computer T_T"

* * *

Faces of horror were across the bus as the students heard their cursed luck. They were in the middle of no where in a worn out bus with barely enough food to satisfy all their stomachs, and a storm could be coming they're way, judging by the dark clouds above.

"And you seem quite calm because..." One of the students stood up.

The teacher sighed. "At situations like these, it's best not to lose your head, although, we must not be to relaxed." The teacher warned as calmly as she could. The bus driver came back from outside.

"Well, we've got no spare tires, but apparently there is a small town ahead."

"How far is it?" Niou yelled. Midori was still clutching onto his shirt. The bus driver paused, and whispered something into the teacher's ear.

"Oh my," she pouted. "Students... me and the bus driver will have to travel with each other; it's far too long for you children."

"So you're leaving us?" Midori jumped up, unbothered by all the stares she had gotten.

"Just calm down," Niou reassured her, gently seating her back down.

"Students! Please remain calm, the bus driver had assured that it is completely safe, nothing can harm you." She rubbed her temples.

"They're kidding... they can't leave us, can they?" Midori asked softly. Niou sighed.

"I'm pretty sure they can, judging by how they just did." He pointed as the kids watched from their windows, the two figures moving away from the bus. Midori's eyes shot up.

They walked...

And walked...

And the kids watched...

And watched...

Until there was nothing left but the line that stretched along as far as the eye could see. Most kids groaned and went back to sleep, acting calm as if the teacher's words had an effect on them, but not Midori.

"I really don't think this is a safe environment," Midori pouted. Niou had an anime vein appear in his head. He got up from his seat and closed the doors shut, and came back.

"Does this give you a little sense of safety now?"

"No," She answered. Niou slapped his forehead._ Damn, she's hard to satisfy._

"But it does give me the impression that you care." She smiled. He raised an eyebrow, taken back from her gentle tone.

"No problem," He chuckled a bit. Midori rolled her eyes and looked out the window, gazing through it like she was a bird trapped in a cage, which is exactly what she felt like.

"So what do you feel like doing?" He asked, snapping her out of her depression state.

"Not sure,"

"To busy being scared I see?" He said, with a hint of a new challenge. Midori whipped he head around.

"That's what you think," She glared.

"No, I don't think-"

"I can tell." She interrupted. Niou scoffed.

"If you'd let me finish. I don't think, I _know._"

"Of course you do."

"Fine... then I dare you to go out in the forest _alone_ for half an hour," he smirked, while her eyes widened.

"A- alone? You're kidding, right?" She was hoping for a yes, but the way he smirked at her, she knew that word wouldn't be coming out of his mouth any time soon.

"Well, if you're scare-"

"No! I just... well... there should be something in it for me, shouldn't there?" Niou raised a brown.

"Alright, if you last in the woods for an hour, I'll do whatever you want for 2 weeks, if not it's reversed. Is that fair enough?"

"An hour? It was 30 minutes 2 seconds ago." She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, I mean 2 weeks, and one hour. You can't be that wimpy to not take that offer up," he grinned and held up his hand.

Midori look down at his hand, then up to hi face, then down again. _I'm probably going to be the stupidest girl ever._ She warned herself, but she reluctantly shook his hand.

"Midori-chan!" She heard Naome scream out.

"Where'd you come from?" Midori asked suddenly. Niou laughed.

"Me and Kenta-kun were here the whole time," she sighed. "But you can't go alone! It's late! What if you get hurt?"

"Well, it's better than having to be called a wimp by Niou for the rest of the ride,"

"Amen to that!" Kenta interrupted. Niou smacked his head and Kenta did the same to him after that.

"You can't go alone, you'll get hurt."

"Relax, I'll still hang round for a while." Midori smiled. Naome sighed.

"Alright then, so what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing really. What about you two?" Niou yawned. Kenta smirked.

"Well Naome here thinks it'd be good to sleep, but I think she just wants to rest on my shoulders," he laughed with Niou. Naome blushed.

"Kenta, don't flatter yourself," Midori shot back. She looked at Naome, who smiled at her, and indicated to switch seats.

"Hey Kenta, go sit with Niou for a while now," Naome said, pushing him off.

"Tch! Pushy little girl, aren't you Naome?" Kenta reluctantly got off, letting Midori pass as she took his place next to Naome. "At least I finally get some guy time, eh?" He seated himself next to Niou as they quickly started off about something guy related.

"Hey Mi-chan," Niou called. Midori poked her head out; a thin glare was on her face.

"What?"

"Try not to miss me to much, alright?" He stuck his tongue out.

"Don't worry, something tells me I'll be alright." She smirked, and turned back around. "So, is there something going on with you and Kenta I should know about?"

"What? No! He's just being stupid! I can't believe you think I like him," a sweat drop appeared on Naome's forehead.

"... I never said you did. I just asked if there was something going on," Midori smiled at her tomato lookalike friend. Naome sighed.

"Well, he's just flirting," she began off, looking like she didn't know where to start. "So... I dunno what I'm doing." She hit her head on the window, earning a glare from Midori.

"Would you stop it? He likes you, there's a reason why you're the only girl he's flirting with!"

"Well, Niou's only flirting with you,"

"He was flirting with Mitsuki-"

"But only to annoy you."

"... Doesn't count."

"It kind of does," Naome smirked.

"... Topic change! Don't you think it's irresponsible for-"

"Midori c'mon, stop denying it. He. Likes. You!"

"Who likes who?" Niou popped in with Kenta by his side.

"No one!" Niou gave her a blank stare.

"... Right, so really, who likes Midori?"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Kenta nudged Niou.

"Shut up, man!" Niou head locked Kenta. Naome and Midori sighed. "So, Mi-chan, when are you gonna go?" Niou released his friend. Midori gulped. _Think of something! I can't go alone! Gosh, I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!_

"Uhh-"

"Now? Great! Well, you better go if you wanna show me, right?" Niou cut in, immediately pulling her away from Naome, and pushing her towards the door.

"Hold it! Can someone at least come with me?" Midori released herself from Niou. Her voice was pleading.

"You scared?" Niou taunted her. She pouted.

"... Yeah. Yeah I am." She came closer to him. He smirked.

"Fine," he pushed her out of the bus. "Let's go." Naome looked through the window, Midori was smiling.

"So one hour with you, no surprise," Midori sighed, kicking rocks as she walked along side the trickster.

"Yeah, you get used to it now, don't you?" He smirked. Midori smiled along, till a question came into mind.

"Niou," she started off. Niou turned his head around. "... Are we still gonna... y'know..." she was having trouble finding the word.

"Gonna?"

"Well, talk and stuff? After the trip,"

"You sound like you want to," he raised his arms behind is head.

"No," _Liar._ "Just so I can be read if you ever try to pull anything off." She nudged him.

"Liar, you know you can't live without me." He grabbed her and gave her a noogie.

"Stop! What the hell? Let go! Seriously, you're killing me!" She grabbed his arm and tried twisting herself around. He laughed at her pathetic attempt, but let go, afraid of choking her.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" She said in a monotone voice, massaging her throat. Niou pouted and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I probably could," he started off, pretending to consider the thought. "But then I wouldn't be able to annoy you, would I?" Midori raised an eyebrow. "An as much as you'd love to have me out of your life-"

"When did I say that?" She interrupted.

"You didn't... I just figured. Till now of course," he smirked, noticing her rush into his mistake. "Just 'cause of how _quickly_ you corrected me, but whatever. I already knew you want me in your life."

"Whoa there, I never said that either," she tried pulling herself back up.

"Then what _are_ you saying exactly?" He stopped in his tracks and looked her straight in the eyes. Midori looked straight into them, captivated in his misty eyes. "What do you really mean?" He asked again, advancing towards her. Se immediately took a step back.

"Uhmm... I... I'm not sure," a look of confusion was on her face. "I really don't know what I mean by that." A small laugh escaped through her throat as she was amazed at her stupidity. She looked up at Niou, who was just as confused as her.

"... Well, tell me when you do," he said softly, slowly shifting his feet on the ground. Midori nodded, and continued walking. "So, what were you dreaming about?" Midori turned her head around.

"On the bus?" He nodded. "Oh. Well, the scenery w-" she stopped in her tracks, as if she had just send something unbelievable.

"What? What's wrong?" Niou poked her arm.

"Huh? Oh," Midori shook her head, coming back to reality. "It's just... the scenery looked just like that." She pointed her finger to the sight in front.

Ahead of her finger, was a big hill, with a thin river at the bottom, shiny yellow dots reflected off it, indicating the stars above. It looked like something you'd see in a romantic scene, or something you'd expect on a date. The only thing missing, was a picnic basket and some small sandwiches.

"Well, let's go sit and make you're dream come true," Niou said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the top of the hill. "I wouldn't mind having this dream."

"What did you dream about?" Midori turned on her side. Niou smirked._ You._

"Nothing," he lied.

"Liar, I know you dreamed about something. Tell me, I told you mine!" She whined. Niou covered his ears.

"First you scream, now you whine. Seriously, you got to stop," Midori pouted. "Besides, I only asked you. Not like I forced you or anything." He rose up a good point.

"Yeah... but let's face it, you would've." She smirked.

"Got me there, but I'm afraid I'm still not going to say anything,"

"C'mon!"

"You whine _one_ more time," he warned her, rubbing his ears again. She glared.

"C'MON C'MON C'MON! COME! O-" She felt a strong hand go behind her neck, and another cover her mouth. "Mpgfhh!" Was all she managed to muffle out.

"Told you to shut up," he smirked, pinning her head down. "Now I'm gonna have to keep you like this for a while." She glared at him, and stabbed her finger into his ribs. "Ow!" He yelled, taking his hands to where she poked him, giving her time to jump on his back.

"Come on!! Tell me!" She yelled in his ear, trying not to laugh at his facial expression.

"Will you shut up?" He tried grabbing for her back to spin her around, but instead, had another idea. He got up, with Midori barely hanging tightly onto his back.

"Hey!" She screamed as he tucked his arms under her knees, holding her in a piggyback.

"And you still decide to whine?" He sighed in disapproval as he walked down the hill. "Guess you'll have to learn the hard way." He smirked when she gave him a scared look.

"Wait, what does that mean? What are you going to do... ad why are we near the riv-... Masaharu Niou! Don't you even think about it! I swear if you do, I'll kill you! Even think about it and you'll get it!"

"Shut up will you?! Gosh you talk _so_ much!" His tone was exasperated. As soon as he was right in front of the river, he turned around, so Midori was right above it.

"N- Niou! Don't even! If you do-"

"You'll what?" And with that, he let her go.

_Splash!_

A dripping and shivering Midori got out of the river, soaked from head to toe.

"Niou!" She screamed, running after the trickster, although the heavy water in her clothes didn't do much to her advantage.

"Are you really that slow? I hope not!" He screamed, running away. Midori glared, chasing right back despite the heavy weight.

****************

"Kenta, do you think they're alright?" Naome turned to the fairly calm boy sitting next to her.

"Mhmm, its Niou. He'll protect Midori from bears and everything."

_Whack._

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kenta rubbed his arm where Naome had given it a nice smack.

"Everything... Hey... I think I see Niou... and he's running!" Naome looked out the window. It was Niou indeed, running like hell.

"Open the damn door!" His voice could be heard from outside. Kenta rushed and opened the door. Not long after that, Midori came running out of the bushes.

"Niou!" She screamed, but before she had any chance, Niou firmly closed the door on her. She smacked it as hard as she could, but it didn't work. "Open the door!"

"No can do! One; you'll kill me. Two; now you can spend the next half-an-our on your own in the woods, like you're _supposed_ to!" He laughed and went back to his seat, Midori following outside the bus till all that was separating them was a thin glass.

"Niou! How could you be so heartless?" Naome got up from her seat, but Kenta quickly blocked her way.

"Shh, let them take care of it!" He whispered. Naome scowled, but did as she was told. He had a point; this had to end sooner or later.

"N-Naome? What are you doing?" Midori's horrified voice was heard as Naome sat back down. "Fine, be that way!" She yelled at her 'friend'. Naome's face turned into a frown as Midori walked off in the woods. Anyone else could've helped her, but everyone had gone to sleep.

"So, when are you gonna get her?" Kenta turned to Niou. He smirked.

"In a couple minutes."

****************

"Stupid Niou, stupid tricks, always getting out of his stupid hands," Midori mumbled to herself, walking to who-knows-where. It had been 20 minutes, and rain had come down, making her even wet than she was before.

"Harsh," she whipped her head around, little specks of water flying from the tips of her hair.

"What do you want?" She gave the person a harsh tone. Niou chuckled.

"Aww, c'mon. It's the past."

"Well the past is still angry... and wet!" She added, storming off, rain against her skin. Niou smirked and caught up to her, grabbing her arm. "What do you want?!"

"For you to forgive me,"

"Little too late for that." She attempted to walk off, only to be grabbed and pinned against a tree this time. "Do you mind?" She glared at him, looking at her helplessness.

"Yeah, until you forgive me." He smirked, but Midori's face wasn't amused at all.

"You do something terrible to me over and over, and you expect me to forgive in one second?" Niou pretended to think about, and nod. "Niou, go away." She said.

"Hey I said I was sorry,"

"You wouldn't _have_ to say sorry if you didn't do anything to me in the first place!" Her voice was getting higher near the end of the sentence. "You wouldn't have to say sorry now, if you didn't throw me in a river, you wouldn't have had to say sorry if you threw me into the water at the canoe activity! You wouldn't have had to say sorry if you hadn't flirt with Mitsuki!"

"... Hold on, I never said sorry when I flirt with Mitsuki," he narrowed his eyes. Midori's gaze softened, and her body loosened up.

"Well, it would've been a good time to," she said slowly.

"Why? I was only doing it to win the bet. And besides, why do you care?"

"... I don't..."

"You can't lie to me."

"Well I can try can't I? Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled. Niou's face scrunched up.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem! You've been my problem ever since we got here! Playing pranks, playing with girls, and playing with-" _My fucking heart._ She stopped herself at the right moment.

"Wait, playing with girls? Is that what this is about? I don't even _play_ with girls!"

"Biggest lie ever! All you ever do is play with a girl's heart! You act like you like them and shun them out when you see a new target! You've got no freakin' respect for anyone but yourself!" She screamed. Niou tightened his grip on her, his face twisting with anger. Midori flinched at the pain.

"Is that what you think of me?" He yelled. He squeezed her arms tighter. "Is that _really_ who you fuckin-" he stopped when he noticed her squinting in pain. He let go of her, and calmed his breathing.

"Should I be wrong? " She challenged, but Niou was done fighting.

"I was hoping you would... I was hoping you wouldn't think of me as everyone else did," he backed away. "I know I may have gone over board, but the thing was you'd never say that, and I didn't think you would..." Midori's voice cracked, and her throat was dry.

"I... Niou?" She began off, but she didn't know what to say.

"It's nothing... I told Kenta I'd be back, so... see ya." He walked off casually. Midori stared till she couldn't see him. She slid on her back till she was sitting on the ground.

"Shit."

* * *

**Aishmish:** Looks like it was Midori's mistake this time o: Don't you just love how nice I am to them? No? Didn't think so :P So I know this was very bad, and horrible compared to others I've written, and I'M SORRY! Review please, and tell me about it.


	9. Turns

**Aishmish:** Hiyaa =) Hope I updated this sooner... I think I did :D So yay for me!!

* * *

Midori sat there, wondering what to do. She yelled at someone who deserved to be yelled at, but then why did she feel so bad about it? It's not like she feels bad after yelling at someone who deserves it. After all, they deserved it.

"God damn it Midori! You're no supposed to feel this bad; he deserved to get yelled at. It was time he learned what he's been doing to all those girls' hearts!"

"Their hearts? Or yours?" Midori immediately swung her head up, facing the voice who questioned her.

"... What do you want?" She glared at the figure, which now came to sit next to her. She scooted away, only to be as close as she was to the figure before. "What? W- what are you implying?" She yelled.

"I listened to you two... This isn't about Mitsuki; it's about how you feel,"

"You're starting to sound like Naome, y'know?"

"At least one of us is, 'cause if she were saying this, she'd be just as right as I am."

"What makes you think that?" She questioned.

"The way you act around him, the way he leaves you speechless, and the way you yelled at him. Face it; you're mad because you can't tell him how you really feel,"

"No!"

"Then why do you act like that around him?"

"Act like what?"

"You know how you act around him,"

"Yeah, normally,"

"You blush when you talk normally?" Midori's eyes turned to the person. "Well?"

"What do you know?"

"I know half the things you said weren't true."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that,"

"Alright, so why were you glaring at me when Niou picked me?"

"..."

There was nothing to say.

"You've got no come backs, do you?" Midori slowly nodded her head. "So c'mon, make it right with him." The figure stood up and extended its arm.

"Thanks... Mitsuki,"

****************

"C'mon Naome, just chill; Mitsuki went to look for her!" Kenta rubbed his temples. He had been saying that line at least 50 times.

"I can't! What if they got lost! Or got trapped! Or-" She was cut off when Kenta advanced to her face. "K- Kenta... w- what are you doing?" He smirked.

"Calming you down," He put a hand on the other side of her body, giving him the advantage to come closer. A red hue soon found its way to Naome's cheeks.

"I..." she wasn't sure what to say. Although, it didn't matter because she would've just been cut off as Kenta's lips found his way to hers. Before Naome had a chance, he parted.

"Did it work?" He asked, a wide grin was on his face. Naome looked away, facing the window again. "So that's how you wanna play?" He whispered as he put his finger under her chin, making her face him.

"K- Kenta!" She whispered, trying not to be too loud. Her head slowly began to move closer to his subconsciously. He smirked and came closer.

"Now you're getting it," he whispered slowly. Suddenly she stopped.

"Midori," she backed her face away from his. He frowned.

"Aww c'mon, she'll be fin-"

"No, she's right there!" Naome escaped from his grasp, and looked out the window, where Mitsuki and Midori were emerging from the forest.

"Great..." he mumbled. He sat up, and turned his head behind him. "Hey Niou..." he trailed off once he saw Niou asleep, his head leaning on the window.

_Knock._

Kenta, being the only guy awake, went up to get the door, letting the two girls in.

'Naome was pretty-... hey! Is that the bus driver?" Kenta exclaimed, pointing in the direction of two figures.

"I think it is!" Mitsuki smiled. Kenta quickly opened the door again, praying with that it was their teacher and driver. Seconds past, although it had felt like years till the two figures came to the bus.

"It is!" Kenta tried controlling his voice. A couple students had woke up, and soon enough, a satisfying feeling washed through the bus.

"Shh! Settle down! It will take about a minute for the bus driver to attach the new tire," the teacher was panting, kneeling down.

"Are you aright?" Mitsuki held up the teacher's arm and swung it around her shoulder, cutting her some slack.

"Alright folks, we're ready to go!" The bus driver signaled everyone in their seats. Kenta walked behind Midori.

"Niou told me what happened. Y'know, he's not like that," Kenta put on a sympathetic face, still walking behind her. Midori sighed.

"That's why I plan to apologize,"

"Wait-" he was about to tell her that he was sleeping, but she ran towards her seat.

"Niou, I'm sorry," She slowly sat next to him, but he didn't answer, his face as looking out the window. "Look, what I said back there... was all wrong. Maybe you do go over board with pranks... but about the playing with a girl's heart... I didn't mean it. I guess I was just mad... about... a... about my..." She stopped talking.

_Damn it! I can't tell him! I just... No... I have to... I can do this, I _have_ to be honest with him._ She took a deep breath.

"About my... about the... aboutthewayIfeelaboutyou!" She hurried, noticing after that no one in the world could understand that.

"..." Was all she got.

"Niou..." She shook his body. His head flopped to her side. "... You're asleep." She said slowly. She came closer, and laughed. "Wow, and I thought this only happened in the movies." She yawned, and her vision immediately became blurry. "God, I'm tired."

Before she was going to sleep, she looked around, and pecked him on the cheek quickly. She smiled, and fell asleep.

**1 Minute Later~**

"You're clear," Kenta's voice was heard from the other seat. Niou's eyes opened, and for once, a smile appeared on his face. Not a smirk, a smile.

"I'll take it from here, thanks man." He turned to Midori, who was completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Hmm, good luck." Kenta's voice was heard for the last time.

Niou turned to face Midori. He lightly poked her cheek, just to make sure she was asleep.

Nothing.

The corners of his mouth twitched into an upwards curve as her head slowly fell onto his broad shoulder. He slowly picked her up like he had before, placing her on his lap, with her back against the wall. The only difference was that this time, he knew how to handle her the next time she woke up.

****************

"Hey, Kenta, you awake?" Niou whispered softly, hoping not to wake up Midori. He heard a growly voice.

"Am now, what?" Kenta elbowed the back of his seat. Niou could see where he hit it. "And don't make me move, I've got my girl lying on me, and I'm not ready to drop her,"

"Don't worry; it's the same with me... Just wondering, when was she _your_ girl?" He smirked.

"Since I kissed her, unlike you," he heard Niou make a noise. "So I think the real question is... when was Midori ever _your_ girl?" Niou chuckled.

"Ever since she thought I was asleep, and confessed her crush on me,"

"Pftt, that proves nothing! I bet she knew you were asleep!" Niou heard him laugh.

"You're just mad because _you_ had to make the first move, and I didn't." Kenta raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" Kenta could tell Niou was nodding happily. "Because if I'm not mistaken- and I'm _never_ mistaken- you were the one who started flirting wit her ever since she got here,"

"C'mon man! You know I'd do that with any girl, even if I didn't care about them,"

"But you care about her, don't you?"

"No shit, Sherlock." He snorted. Kenta stifled a laugh. He loved it when Niou said that.

"What's so different about her?" He asked, smirking. When silence was the only response, Kenta's smirk widened. "We're sorta waiting,"

"We?" Naome's head popped out of the seat. A smile was on her face. "How long were you awake?" Naome's grin only got wider. Niou sighed.

"Thanks Kenta," Niou brushed some hair away from Midori's face.

"Y'know what I don't understand... Why is it that every time the three of us are talking, I always see Midori asleep on your lap?"

"Well, I put her through a lot, so who can blame her? The girl has to get tired sooner or later."

"No one, can blame her, although we can blame you, Niou," Naome sighed. "Always keeping her up and awake with something you do!"

"Yeah well, she doesn't mind. If she did, she wouldn't have apologized," he smirked. "And since when did you two kiss?" Naome's face went red.

"Kenta!" She slapped his arm.

"Yeah baby?" He winked at her, knowing it would driver her crazy. She hit him once more. "Alright... no baby, gosh! But c'mon, now that we're together, you gotta be more passionate,"

"We are not together! There's nothing that really proved it," Just as Kenta was about to open his mouth, she cut him off. "Kissing doesn't prove you're in a relationship!" Naome glared.

"Alright, then what about this?" He winked at Niou, and then turned to Naome, advancing towards her.

"W- What are you doing?" She said, noticing Kenta hiding something behind his back. "And what's behind your back?"

"Will you go out with me?" He smirked, and pulled out a flower from behind. Naome's eyes could've bulged out of her sockets if they weren't in so tight. She felt Niou and Kenta's eye around her. A minute had passed till someone said something.

"You gonna answer him or what?" Niou broke the silence. Naome shook her head.

"Oh..." she said, snapping back into reality. Kenta saw the corner of her lip twitch up, and as did his. "I'd... I'd love that!" Naome took the flower, smelling its pleasant aroma.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, and kissed her lightly. She blushed.

"Alright, as beautiful this is, I really think it'd be better for me not to watch," Niou shielded his eyes. He wasn't all that interesting in viewing a make out session unless it involved him. Kenta sighed.

"Thanks for ruining a moment," Kenta parted, glaring at his smirking friend. "And now it's your turn buddy. You gotta tell her sooner or later."

"He's right." Naome smiled at Midori, who was still asleep.

"Yeah chill out. I got it all planned right here," he pointed to his head. Kenta rolled his eyes.

"You better know what you're doing,"

"Kenta... why the hell would you care?"

"Because, if you don't, Midori's gonna get all sad and shit, and she's gonna think you don't feel the same way. That means Naome's going to be comforting her all day, and that means no alone for me with Naome, which is gonna make me pretty pissed off at you, and then you'll have to hear _all_ about it."

Niou twitched at the last part.

"Do you want to hear about it?" Kenta challenged. Niou was silent. "Didn't think so," he smirked. "So go ask her out soon!" Kenta went back to sit down with Naome.

"Yeah yeah," Niou waved his hand around. "And remember," he paused.

"What now?" Kenta said, annoyed.

"No glove, no love." Niou winked. Kenta snickered.

"Shut up!" Naome yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake Midori up, stupid!" Niou silently cursed at Naome. Kenta glared before sitting back in front. Niou looked back at Midori's slender figure. He liked it. It wasn't easily breakable, but still fragile.

He smirked. And not just one of those average smirk. That smirk you only get from Niou. The smirk that tells you that at that very second, something bad –unless you're Midori- was going to happen to you. The smirk that made him who he was today. The Trickster.

"You already confessed. Now, it's my turn."

* * *

**Aishmish:** Alrightyyyy!!! :D So, Whatcha think?? Please oh please tell me *flutters eyelashes*... well... That was awkward. I should probably NEVER do that again... :E I'm Edward Cullen... –gasp-

**Edward Cullen:** How'd I get into this? *shows off vampy teeth*

**Aishmish:** You just did... NOW BE GONE!

**Edward Cullen:** But everyone loves me!

**Aishmish:** Hmm... fans? Do you agree with the fake Edward? Review it, and prove that vampy wrong!! :D JA!


	10. Everything, Nothing, And Losing It All

**Aishmish:** Ughh, the worst part of being a writer. When you get an amazing plot for another story, but you can't write it till all your other stories are complete, cause than it would leave far too much work for you.:-)

* * *

"Nmmgggg," Midori groaned, arching her back. "God damn it, my back." A look of pain was on her face. It was completely dark. _Why aren't we moving?_ She thought. She had noted the dead movement. "And since when did the seat b-" She stopped herself as she got up. Midori looked down to where she was lying. "Wh-... Where's the seat?"

She jolted up, and as she did, she felt something slide over her body. She squeaked, trying to sound so loud. Her heart rate –she could tell- was at the point of beyond normal. _Someone shed some light!_ She pleaded in her mind. But as her vision was clearing up, she no longer needed the assistance of light – not that it ever showed up.

"This... looks like... the Rikkai gym," she mumbled to no one in particular. She slowly got up, losing her balance at some points. Modori vaguely saw the other students lying on the school mats for when the gymnastic team would practice. She headed for the door.

"Rikkai... guess we came here while I was still asleep," She theorized aloud. She looked all around her. It was pitch black; the only light was given off from the sky, and a couple lamps. She looked over to the huge clock in front of the school. _4:25_.

"You'd be correct," she heard a voice coming form behind. Whipping her head around, she noticed Kenta, leaning on the wall with his hands crossed. "We got here around 2-ish." He slid down his back to sit. Midori nodded, copying him.

"Wonderful," she said with the least amount of enthusiasm. Whether it was because she was still tired, or just not interested, she wasn't sure.

"Someone seems cheery," he sneered. She gave him an apologetic look. "Either way, I'm sure you'd be in a _much_ better mood if I was replaced by Niou." He closed his eyes, smirking.

"No, not really," She said plainly. "That's the last thing I'd want. After what I said to him, I doubt he wants to see me."

"But you apologized, didn't you?"

"He was asleep." She shook her head. Her words reminded her of her stupidity.

"Don't be so sure," he said in a playful tone, the one that make you want to know more. Her eyes jolted up like electricity. "Oh. C'mon. You can't tell me you didn't have the least bit of suspicion."

"He... he played me, didn't he?" He nodded. "... I hate him!" She yelled a little, bumping her head on the side of the school.

"That's not whatcha said to him~" he said, in a particularly annoying sing-song voice. Midori growled.

"After everything that's happened-... He..." She was out of words.

After everything that had gone between the two, after what he had said, the end result was still the same; he played her. Like a little puppet. She clawed the dirt beneath her finger tips, angry at her mistake.

"Damn that Niou," she muttered, although her words had no actual meaning.

"I suppose you don't actually mean that, do you?" He questioned her. It didn't take the brain of Albert Einstein to see through her little white lie, though merely someone with common sense. She shook her head, much do her dismay. He smirked.

"Figured," he said, getting up. "Have fun thinking about it. And by the way," he stopped. "Those tricks he does, he does them for a reason. The way he plays people, he does for a reason. Everything he's done, he's done-"

"For a reason?"

"Good guess." Kenta said, walking away. He stopped abruptly. "Oh, and Naome; great girl, even greater kisser." He smirked. Midori turned to watch Kenta leave.

"Well, glad to know you're happy," she indicated to Naome.

She looked up at the stars. They reminded her of a picture she had to paint. Only difference; the real landscape could sweep her painting off by a landslide, and for a moment, it felt as if it just did. She gleamed at the stars. The only thing that was missing was the rain – to her at least. Nothing was completely beautiful in nature till it had a little taste of cloud water. She sighed. She had gotten pretty close to nature, especially water (when Niou had gracefully thrown her off her canoe.) A lot of things had happened, and she was thankful for most. Because everything that _had_ happened, wouldn't have happened if not for one key point.

Masaharu Niou. He seemed to be the key point in many things relating to her life. She didn't like it, because it reminded her of the quote: Don't let anyone ever become your everything; because once they're gone, you've got nothing. And she feared that slowly...

He would.

* * *

**Aishmish:** Was that crappy? 'Cause I think it was. Sorry if it's not what you were hoping for, I wanted to add a little bit of... let's call it 'personal POV' if you will. Next chapter, is probably going to be the last. Not sure, but yeah. Reviewing would be very happyfying (:


	11. Masculinity

**Aishmish: **Surprised that I updated this early? I've got a plot for an Avatar story I _really_ want to work on, but it'd be hard to update this, my Sengoku story, and a new one. So, I promised myself I'd finish this.

**Note:** Alright, so I got reviews pointing out a mistake I made in the previous chapter. Shiori –for anyone who read the mistake- is Midori. The thing is, Shiori's another OC, and I mixed the names up... ;__; Yes, I felt stupid. But I changed it back to Midori, so it's all worked out. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

A slight breeze tickled Niou's face. He scrunched his nose like a rabbit. The blanket covering his body was now all the way down to his knees, successfully cooling his upper body. As he reached to grab the cover –his eyes slightly open-, he noted the gap that exposed his body to further cold.

"Hmm," he moaned slowly, stretching his tense muscles. He was never good in the morning. It would get even worse if they had morning tennis practice. He looked over, to find Kenta, and in his arms, his new girlfriend. "Wakey wakey Mr. Love bird," he shook him slightly, trying not to wake up Naome.

"What?" He groaned, wrapping an arm around Naome protectively. Niou noticed this, and rolled his eyes.

"Relax; I just want to know where Mi-chan is."

"Hmm, outsideee." He trailed off, going back to sleep. Niou rolled his eyes again. He looked at the door, approaching it, trying not to step on anyone's hair or arm. It was dark, but the light from the lamps helped him find a slender figure, leaning against the school.

"Mi-chann~" He said, tuning it playfully. No response was heard. Again he called her -minus the singing-, "Mi-chan?" Her head jolted up, and she looked around. Midori squinted when she saw a small silver flash, but as the figure came closer, her eyes were no longer in service.

"Oh, Niou-kun. Hi," she said shyly. Niou hadn't seen her like this since the first couple days. She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked as down as possible. He sat down next to her, an elbow propped onto his knee.

"Hey," he whispered. "I forgive you." A small smirk appeared on his face. He could never say that with a straight face, because it was usually him who had to apologize.

"Kenta told you?" Midori asked. Niou raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded. He might as well take what he could in this situation. It wasn't everyday she was throwing answers at him.

"Mhmm," he looked up at the stars.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Her voice was barely shaking, but Niou was able to point it out, and snickered. Midori gave him a baffled look, so he covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Was he supposed to?" Midori bit her lip.

"No, just wondering if he said something extra. Y'know Kenta," she smiled. Niou nodded._ What a liar_. He thought blissfully._ Maybe we do have more in common that I thought_. He chirped happily. Midori sighed.

_Liar liar liar! You just can' man up, can you? You've had the perfect chance, but NO. You can't tell him 'cause you're scared_. She fought with herself in her mind, glaring at the cement.

"Mi-chan?" Niou shook her by her shoulders. Midori whipped her head around, her hair flying past his nose, tickling it the slightest. "You okay? You were just glaring at the ground like," he gave her an imitation of what she looked like.

"I don't need you to lead by example, thank you very much," she said politely.

"Suit yourself. Your loss,"

"Wanna explain how so?" Niou nodded.

"No... Not really." He threw a cheesy smile at her. Midori snorted.

"Didn't think so," she said. "Well, it's been fun, hasn't it?" She sighed yet again.

"_You_ thought it was fun?" He propped himself up to get a better view of her –and man, did he like what he saw-. "You? The one who's been complaining this _whole_ time about how you were stuck with me?"

"Technically, I complained about being stuck with your crappy _behavior_. Not you in general,"

"So you liked my company?"

"Didn't say that," she smiled. "Don't assume things. Don't you know the rule?"

"Rule?" He raised a brow. She nodded.

"When you _assume_ something, you make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_. Get it, _ass-u-me_. Assume." She chirped.

"Ahh, please do share more of your lovely lame spelling knowledge on this poor deprived soul." He said, poetically mocking her. She chuckled.

"Asshole." She shoved him to his side.

"No, no. Remember what happened last time you tried to get away with that?" He taunted her. She glared. _How could I forget?_

"Unfortunately, I do," she smiled.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Memories," she paused. "Whether they're good or bad, they're still memories." Niou smirked.

"Corny," he whispered. Midori turned from her peaceful stance, and once again, shot daggers through her eyes towards Niou.

"You know how to really ruin a mood, don't you?"

"It's what I specialize in darling." He put his arms behind his head, and closed one eye.

"I thought you specialized in trickery and annoyance," she shot back.

"Multi tasking." He stated simply.

"Yeah, something you need to stop doing." She mumbled. Niou stuck out his tongue.

"You know you like it,"

"Hardly," she paused. "But it does kept things interesting." She admitted.

"Ha! Knew it!" he said like a child.

"Relax; you're acting like a 5 year old!"

"Do you like 5 year olds?" He gave her a suggestive wink. Midori slapped his arm. "Ouch. Man, you must be killer to the kids you babysit."

"Shut up!" She laughed.

"I noticed you didn't deny it," he smirked.

"Some statements aren't worth responding to, dear 5 year old." She shot him a look. Niou pouted, but yawned.

"Aww, is little Masaharu getting tired?" She cooed.

"Ha ha. Please, stop, you're killing me," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. C'mon Mi-chan." He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her up.

"What makes you think I wanna go?"

"Nothing," she gave him a blank look.

"Then why do I have to go?"

"I can't sleep without a teddy bear," he winked, and dragged her along. Midori sighed. _Teddy bear? I think not_.

"Whatever."

"And I've got the strength to pull you back if you think you can leave." He gave her satisfied grin.

"Oh, I know." She muttered.

****************

"Hmm," Midori groaned in delight, stretching her limbs from a relaxing sleep. Light pierced beside her eyes, so she turned around and snuggled closer to whatever was there.

"Mornin'," a familiar voice greeted her. She groaned. Not only did she hear Niou's lovely voice, she had just stuffed herself into his arms. _Wonderful._ She reversed herself, going back into the light, and got up.

"Hey." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. When she didn't feel as blind as she usually did in the morning, she noticed the students with their luggage. Some had gotten up, and some were already entering their car. "What's going on?"

"Everyone's going home. The trip's over, remember?" He knocked on her head lightly. He was rewarded with a glare.

She noted her dad in front of the door, waving his hand up high. She smiled, and raced off to meet him.

"Midori, how are you? Did you have fun?" He picked her up into a hug.

"I'm fine, and it was great,"

"Who's the boy you roomed with?" He asked. Midori raised an eyebrow. _Out of all the things he could ask, he asks about Niou_. And as if on cue...

"Masaharu Niou, sir," Niou smirked, looking down at Midori. She smiled. "Please to meet you."

"Certainly a gentleman, I see. Lucky you get to bunk with him, eh?" Her father smirked at her.

"Please, just stop," Midori glared. Niou refrained himself from chuckling.

"Alright, alright. I've got your stuff in the car. I'll give you 5 minutes to talk." He left, leaving them alone. Midori smacked her head against the palm of her hand.

"He's j-"

"Don't bother explaining," Niou shrugged. Naome and Kenta burst in.

"Hey," Naome said happily. Midori raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good kisser?" Kenta smirked. Naome's eyes turned wide. "Thanks for not telling me."

"I was going to! Just, you were asleep." Naome said sheepishly. Midori laughed.

"It's alright. Glad it worked out," she smiled.

"So am I," Kenta smirked, embracing her. He looked at Niou, who signaled him to leave. "Well, Naome and I are gonna head off, so see ya around." He grabbed Naome's hand.

"Bye!" Naome said, following behind. Midori smiled one last time before turning to Niou.

"So, where are you going now?" Midori turned her attention back to Niou.

"I got some guys from the team here. Wanna meet them?" Midori nodded, and Niou instructed her to follow him. They pushed their way past the students, and in a couple of minutes, Midori was standing in front of some strangely tall people.

"Tall people." She said.

"Team, meet Midori. Midori, meet team," Midori was fascinated by his introduction skills.

"Ohayou!" A boy with curly hair hopped in front of her.

"Kirihara," she laughed. Then a boy with pink hair stood over the 2nd year.

"Marui, Rikkai Tensai," he popped his gum, making a peace sign.

"Self proclaimed that is," another boy came. His hair was tinted purple, and had glasses that were so opaque, you couldn't see his eyes. "Yagyuu, pleased to meet you,"

"Pleasures all mine." Midori smiled. "That's it?"

"The others aren't coming along," Niou shrugged as he explained.

"Ohh," she nodded. "Nice meeting you all." She waved her hand as she started walking away, Niou escorting her.

"Well, I'll be honest, it's been fun," Niou stopped, causing the girl to stop as well.

"It has, hasn't it?" Midori nodded. "Well, my dad's waiting, so I don't wanna keep him there." She held out a hand. Niou smirked.

"C'mon, you know I'm not that decent," He smirked as he grabbed her hand, and pulled her forward, placing his lips on hers - where they should've been a long time ago. He pulled away, enjoying her expression. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Midori just stood there.

"Well, like you said, you gotta go," he turned her around and pushed her away. Midori slowly began walking, and as she turned around, Niou wasn't there.

"Yeah," she murmured before closing the car door.

****************

"Home sweet home," She chanted, throwing her suitcase on the floor, and plopping on her bed. She put her hands behind her head. "Ouch." She winced as she retracted her arm back, and found a paper cut on her finger. She reached into her hair, and pulled out a white piece of paper. It read;

_Dear sweet Mi-chan,_

_First off, I'm sure you want me stop calling you that, isn't that right? (This is me knowing you rolled your eyes.)_

_It's been great bunking with you, better than I thought. At the beginning, I thought you'd be a stiff, kinda like Yagyuu, my doubles partner, but I'm glad you're not. It'd be horrible living with you if you were._

_Now, that last encounter we had was probably my favorite memory... no- wait! You apologizing to me while I was sleeping probably was. I liked the part where you confessed your feelings for me. No, Kenta didn't tell me. In fact, he didn't even have to tell me you apologized. Y'know why?_

Midori groaned._ He was awake._ She read on.

_Nah, I won't, 'cause you probably just found out. Well, you know me. And I bet you love me too :)_

_Don't lie to me, or you'll have to go through all that torture with me again. (But I'm sure you liked it once you found out I'm so amazing and all.)_

_647-204-1810_

_Call me. It's not a request, it's an order, and bad things happen to people who don't follow by orders. Except you. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you off easy. :)_

_If my phone doesn't ring tonight, I'll break in. I've got ways._

_With [a sincere amount of] love,_

_Masaharu._

Midori couldn't help laughing. She flopped onto her bed, the paper still in her gentle hold.

"Best. Trip. _Ever_."

****************

Niou checked his watch. _11: 59_. He smirked.

"Man, if that girl calls after, she's gonna be in a shit load of trouble," he looked up at his ceiling, waiting anxiously for her call. He was desperate to hear her voice, but he didn't plan on telling her. It would ruin his masculinity. He checked his clock after what felt like 2 hours.

_12: 00_.

"Now she's gonna g-" his voice was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi," he answered.

"Sorry I was late," Midori's voice flew through the other end. He smirked.

"Sorry isn't enough my hime"

"Shut up. You're lucky I even called. What do you want, anyways?" He could tell by her tone she was tired.

"Nothing," he paused. Maybe, just maybe, he could be a little less manly around her. "Just wanted to hear your voice."

* * *

**Aishmish:** Well, that was an interesting way to end it off. I'm kinda sad now; I hate it when I have to finish a story. But, if people want, I'll write a series of drabbled. Review, and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
